Es begann mit einer einfachen Erkältung
by Alexielxsama
Summary: Durch einen kleinen Unfall mit ihrem Zeitumkehrer,den sie für ihr letztes Schuljahr noch einmal benutzen darf,landet Hermione einige Jahre in der Vergangenheit.Um genau zu sein im Jahr 1977,dem Abschlussjahr der Marauder,Lily Evans und und s Dumbledore einen Weg findet sie zurück zu schicken,ist sie darauf bedacht den Verlauf der Zeit so wenig wie möglich zu verändern.HGxSS
1. Chapter 1

Timeturner-Story

Hallo ihr Lieben =D

Seit langer Zeit habe ich mich endlich mal wieder an eine mehrteilige Geschichte gewagt. Hauptsächlich weil ich ein bisschen Zeit hatte und mich ein Plotbunny umgeknufft hat.

Ich werde immer Samstags ein neues Kapitel hoch laden.

Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt =) Ich weiß, dass Timeturner Geschichten ein bisschen ausgelutscht sind, aber mir war einfach danach ^_^

wer Fehlerchen findet darf sie bunt anmalen, ihnen Federn aufkleben, tanzen beibringen und zu mir zurück scheuchen 3

Habt Spaß ^_^/)

„Hatschu!"

schniefend suchte Hermione in ihrer Rocktasche nach einem Taschentuch.

Sie blieb auf einer Treppenstufe stehen und putzte sich erst mal die Nase.

Blöde Erkältung, dachte sie und steckte das Taschentuch wieder weg.

Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Wenn sie mit dem Unterricht fertig war müsste sie auf jeden Fall zu Madame Pomfrey gehen und sich etwas dagegen geben lassen.

Am liebsten würde sie sich zurück in ihr geliebtes Bett kuscheln und bei einem Tässchen Tee etwas lesen... oder noch besser: Schlafen.

Aber zuerst musste sie die Zaubertränkestunde nachholen.

Sie schaute schniefend die Treppe hinauf und hinunter. Niemand zu sehen.

Schnell zupfte sie den Zeitumkehrer, den sie für ihr letztes Schuljahr noch einmal benutzen durfte, aus ihrer Bluse heraus und begann das Stundenglas vorsichtig zu drehen.

Eins, zwei -"HATSCHUH!"

Erschrocken hielt sie sich mit einer Hand die Nase und schaute entsetzt auf das mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit rotierende Glas in ihrer anderen.

Sie konnte nicht einmal mehr erkennen wie oft es sich drehte.

Sofort war ihr klar, dass sie es stoppen musste, wenn sie nicht in der Steinzeit landen wollte. Sie durfte keine Zeit verschwenden.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt das Stundenglas mit einem Finger an.

Es tickte kurz und als sie die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte stand sie immer noch im selben Gang.

Schnell sah sie sich um, niemand in Sicht.

Flink wie ein Mäuschen schlüpfte sie in eine Besenkammer, die sich am Fuß der Treppe befand und verschloss die Tür mit einem Zauber hinter sich.

Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür, starrte entsetzt die Wand vor sich an und rutschte langsam Richtung Boden.

Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Brust, das Atmen fiel ihr schwer.

Es waren nur Sekunden gewesen, aber sie wusste, dass sie mehrere Jahre in der Zeit zurück gereist sein musste.

Und es gab, ihres Wissens nach keinen Weg zurück in ihre eigene Zeit.

„Hatschu!"


	2. Chapter 2

So ihr Lieben =)

Da der Prolog ein bisschen kurz ist, wie es oft bei eben diesen der Fall ist, habe ich beschlossen das erste Kapitel heute auch noch hoch zu laden.

Hier ist also das erste Kapitel =) Wie ihr mit Rechtschreibfehlern zu verfahren habt, habe ich ja bereits erwähnt ***g***

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ihr Blick ruhte starr auf der nackten Steinwand vor ihr.

„Oh nein nein neineineineinein!", flüsterte sie panisch, fischte ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Robe heraus und legte einen Schweigezauber auf die Tür.

Sie quietschte laut und frustriert auf. Ihr war nach schreien zumute.

Sie warf ihren Zauberstab von sich und er fiel klackend auf den Boden.

Zu schnell! Viel zu schnell! Es war viel zu schnell gegangen, wie konnte es sein, dass sie innerhalb von Sekunden ihr ganzes Leben ruiniert hatte?

„VERDAMMT! NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEEEEEEEIN!", brüllte sie heiser, und raufte sich die Haare. Sie begann zu husten und ihre Nase fing wieder an zu laufen. Wütend holte sie ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Rocktasche und putzte sich erst mal schnaubend die Nase.

Sie musste ruhig bleiben, und besonnen.

Mit zittrigen Händen steckte sie ihr Taschentuch wieder weg.

Die paar Sekunden sinnloses Gefluche waren gut für ihre Nerven gewesen, aber jetzt musste sie nach einer Lösung ihres Problems suchen.

Schniefend zog sie ihre Beine an ihren Körper und legte ihr Kinn auf die Knie.

Zuerst musste sie alle Fakten auf den Tisch legen.

Der Zeitumkehrer unter ihrer Bluse war sehr warm gelaufen.

Sie musste also definitiv in der Zeit zurück gereist sein.

Wieviele Jahre hatte sie zurück gelegt?

Das würde sie wohl nur erfahren, wenn sie sich draußen umsähe.

Eine Person, die ihr helfen könnte wäre Dumbledore.

War Dumbledore schon geboren?

Auch dies würde sie nur heraus finden, wenn sie hinaus ginge.

Sie schaute sich einige Sekunden in der Besenkammer um. Ob es hier drinnen schon Hinweise auf die Zeit gäbe, in der sie sich befand? Einige Reinigungsmittel standen in Plastikflaschen auf einem Regal.

Gut, es gab schon mal Plastik. Mit wackeligen Beinen stand sie auf, schritt zu dem kleinen Putzmittellager und sah sich die Flaschen genauer an. „Putzis Zauber-Politur- Glänzend, glänzender, Putzi", murmelte sie leise, als sie das Schild las. „Abgefüllt: Mai 1966. Bitte verbrauchen bis spätestens Mai 1999"

Eine Sekunde lang wunderte sie sich über diese seltsame Haltbarkeitszeit die genau in ihrem letzten Schuljahr endete, schob aber alle aufkeimenden Gedanken diesbezüglich weg und konzentrierte sich auf ihr eigentliches Problem.

Sie war also irgendwo zwischen 1966 und 1999, ihrem Ausgangsjahr, gelandet.

Ein überschaubarer und glücklicherweise nicht sehr großer Zeitraum.

Sollte sie hier gestrandet sein und es keine Chance auf Rückreise geben, würde sie diesen verdammten Krieg einfach nochmal durchmachen müssen.

Eigentlich sogar zwei Kriege, sollte sie bis zu ihrer eigentlichen Zeit noch leben.

Nein, eigentlich dürfte sie nicht hier sein. Sie müsste sich aus allem raus halten. Jedwede Intervention könnte den gesamten Verlauf der Geschichte verändern.

Sie wusste wie alles endete. Sie wusste wer sterben würde, wer wen verraten würde, wer wen heiratete, wer Waise wurde – sie kannte die gesamte Seifenoper auswendig!

Sie lief inzwischen in der Besenkammer im Kreis herum und kaute dabei auf ihrem Daumennagel herum.

Wie sollte sie aus dieser Geschichte wieder heraus kommen?

Sie könnte Dumbledore aufsuchen, zu dieser Zeit war er bereits Schulleiter.

Er würde den Zeitumkehrer sicher kennen und wäre intelligent genug um zu wissen, dass sie keinerlei Informationen über die Zukunft preisgeben durfte, da dies verheerende Folgen für den Verlauf der Geschichte haben könnte.

Bestimmt wäre er in der Lage wieder einen Weg zurück in ihre Zeit zu finden. Vielleicht sogar mit ihrer Hilfe, denn insgeheim hoffte sie mehr über die Funktionsweise des Umkehrers zu erfahren,

Sie müsste lediglich den Weg bis zum Schulleiterbüro „überleben", und dann das Passwort erraten. Bestimmt wieder irgendeine Nascherei.

Auf dem Weg dorthin könnte sie jedoch Slytherins begegnen. Soweit sie wusste, waren die Schüler dieser Zeit gewaltbereiter und um ein hundertfaches gemeiner gegenüber Muggelgeborenen.

Nun, sie bezweifelte stark, dass sie alleine an ihrem Aussehen feststellen konnten, dass sie eine Muggelstämmige war, also machte sie sich deswegen keine Sorgen.

Der Plan stand also.

Sie schaute auf ihre Uniform und hoffte, dass sie sich nicht all zu sehr von dem aktuellen Modell unterschied. Die Schülersprechernadel nahm sie ab und verstaute sie sorgsam in ihrer Rocktasche.

Sie schulterte ihre Büchertasche, fuhr sich mit beiden Händen noch einmal durch ihr Gesicht und atmete tief ein und aus.

Bis zum Schulleiterbüro.

Ohne irgendwelche Vorkommnisse.

Sie nahm die Banne von der Tür, öffnete sie und trat in den Gang.

Niemand zu sehen.

Schnellen Schrittes eilte sie durch die Gänge.

Vereinzelt kamen ihr einige Schüler entgegen und sahen sie neugierig im vorbeigehen an. Einige Jungs wurden rot und hasteten schnell an ihr vorbei.

Eine Mädchengruppe, an der sie vorbei ging, schaute sie fassungslos an und noch lange hinter ihr her.

Als ihr wieder ein Mädchen entgegen kam fiel ihr auf, dass ihre eigene Schuluniform um einiges knapper Ausfiel als die der anderen Mädchen.

Die Röcke der anderen Mädchen gingen ein paar Zentimeter über die Knie hinaus, ihr eigener endete gut eine Handbreit über dem Knie. Die anderen Mädchen trugen ihre Krawatten züchtig geknüpft und die Hemden unter den grauen Pollundern bis zum letzten Knopf verschlossen.

Auf ihre Krawatte verzichtete sie wie ihre eigenen Mitschülerinnen bereits seit dem zweiten Schuljahr und das Hemd...

Nun ja, es war schon sehr beengend wenn es bis oben hin zugeknöpft war!

Schlagartig kam sie sich vor wie ein Flittchen im Kloster und hastete mit geröteten Wangen an einer Gruppe Jungs vorbei, die vor einem Klassenzimmer warteten. Sie pfiffen ihr hinterher und feixten in ihre Richtung.

Ihre rosa Gesichtsfarbe wich einem schamerfüllten Rot und sie betete zu allen gerade zuhörenden Göttern, dass Dumbledore eine schnelle und einfache Lösung für dieses Dilemma finden würde.

Am Eingang des Schulleiterbüros angekommen räusperte sie sich und versuchte es mit einigen Naschereien, bis sie schließlich genervt „Ich möchte den Schulleiter sprechen.", grummelte und die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkte.

Der Büroeingang öffnete sich und sie trat ein.

Dumbledore sah von einem Stapel Pergamente auf und runzelte die Stirn.

„Miss...?", fragte er und richtete sich auf.

„Granger, Sir.", sagte Hermione und schluckte.

Dumbledore sah jünger aus als sie ihn kannte, und er war am leben.

Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals. Dieser Mann würde noch vor Ende des Krieges sterben, und sie durfte es nicht verhindern.

„Sie sind keine meiner Schülerinnen, Miss Granger. Wie kommt es, dass sie eine...", er schaute einmal an ihr auf und ab, „Variation unserer Schuluniformen tragen?"

„Professor,", begann Hermione und trat an ihrem Ausschnitt nestelnd auf seinen Schreibtisch zu.

Dumbledore hob überrascht seine Augenbrauen an und rutschte mit seinem Stuhl ein Stück zurück.

„Grundgütiger, Miss Granger, ich bitte sie! Steckt Horace dahinter? Ich habe ihm mehrfach gesagt, dass ich keinerlei Interesse an Escorte-Damen hege."

Hermione zog den Zeitumkehrer aus ihrer Bluse heraus und sah den Schulleiter einige Sekunden irritiert an.

Dann dachte sie darüber nach, wie sie in ihrer knappen Aufmachung, auf ihn zugehend, ausgesehen haben musste.

„Oh Merlin, nein! Ich wollte nicht, nein!", sagte sie schnell und hielt ihm den Zeitumkehrer vor die Nase. „ich habe ein Problem, und zwar ein gewaltiges."

Dumbledore sah auf den Zeitumkehrer, der von Hermiones Hand herunter baumelte und rutschte wieder an den Tisch heran.

„Wie viele Jahre?", fragte er sachlich und legte seine Fingerspitzen nachdenklich vor seiner Nase zusammen.

Hermione schaute schnell auf Dumbledores magischen Kalender an der Wand.

2\. Oktober 1977. Ihr Ausgangspunkt war der 12. Februar 1999 gewesen.

Bei Merlins Unterhose, dachte sie und ließ ihre Hand mit dem Zeitumkehrer sinken. Was für ein lächerlich dummer Zufall.

„Fast 22 Jahre.", sagte sie matt und ließ sich auf einen der Sessel vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch fallen.

Ihre Gedanken fuhren gerade Achterbahn.

1977\. Sie würde Sirius und Remus über den Weg laufen, und Harrys Eltern. Ihres Wissens nach war 1977/78 deren Abschlussjahr gewesen.

In zwei Jahren würde sie selbst geboren werden.

Voldemort war auf der Spitze seiner Macht.

Sie war aus der einen Hölle raus in die nächste katapultiert worden!

„Miss Granger, ich sehe zurzeit keine Möglichkeit sie unversehrt in ihre Zeit zurück zu schicken.", sagte Dumbledore, nachdem er mehrere Minuten nachdenklich auf den Zeitumkehrer geschaut und nachgedacht hatte.

Hermione zuckte zusammen als sie angesprochen wurde.

„Ich habe auch nicht erwartet, dass Ihnen innerhalb weniger Minuten eine Lösung einfällt.", sagte sie matt und begann wieder an ihrem Daumennagel zu knabbern. Gehofft hatte sie es aber.

„Nun, ich habe einiges über die Zeitumkehrer lesen können, allerdings habe ich nie einen in der Hand gehalten und ein genaueres Studium ist mir nicht möglich gewesen. Allerdings kenne ich den Entwickler dieser Geräte sehr gut, und werde ihn umgehend kontaktieren. Natürlich werden wir den Fall unter größter Verschwiegenheit behandeln."

Dumbledore schien mehr mit sich selbst als mit Hermione zu reden, doch es war ihr gleich.

Seine Idee den Entwickler ins Vertrauen zu ziehen war gut und würde mit Sicherheit Früchte tragen.

Kein anderer als Dumbledore könnte sie retten.

Wieder einmal.

Ein letztes mal.

Wieder bildete sich der Kloß in ihrem Hals.

Sie hatte sich von ihm verabschiedet. Damit abgeschlossen. Und jetzt saß er vor ihr, jung (mehr oder weniger) und voller Eifer.

In seinem Geiste diese neue kniffelige Aufgabe durchgehend.

Sie durfte jetzt auf keinen Fall weinen.

Schnaubend putzte sie sich ihre laufende Nase und machte sich in dem Sessel so klein wie möglich.

Nachdem Dumbledore aufgeregt vor sich hin gemurmelt hatte, schien ihm plötzlich wieder einzufallen, dass Hermione noch da war.

„Miss Granger, wir werden Sie, bis dieses Problem gelöst, ist am besten bei den Schülern unter bringen."

Hermione schluckte den Kloß runter und sah auf.

„Halten sie das für eine gute Idee?", fragte sie automatisch.

Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass Dumbledore nichts wusste. Über die Marauder, über Lily und Snape. Er wusste nicht welche wichtige Rolle diese Menschen spielen würden, und sie durfte ihm nichts davon sagen.

Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue an, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Ja, Professor. Die Schüler haben mich ohnehin schon gesehen.", sagte Hermione und nickte. Sie müsste sich einfach nur von den Mitschülern fern halten und abwarten bis Dumbledore und sein Kollege einen Ausweg für sie fanden.

Nichts leichter als das.

Sie schaute bestürzt zu Boden und wünschte sich auf eine einsame Insel.

Da könnte sie unter keinen Umständen irgendwelchen Schaden anrichten.

Von Kokosnüssen und Bananen leben und nicht in die Zeitlinie intervenieren.

„Machen sie sich keine sorgen Miss Granger. Es wird alles gut werden.", sagte Dumbledore wie ein netter Opa.

Dieser beruhigenden Stimme musste man einfach glauben. Oder sich zumindest ein bisschen besser fühlen.

Er beschwor einige Papiere herauf und fing an sie auszufüllen, fragte sie nach ihrem vollen Namen und den Rest erfand er.

Während sie da saß und ihn beim Ausfüllen half kreierten sie ihr neues Ich.

Sie hatte Heimunterricht gehabt und musste das letzte Jahr an dieser Schule absolvieren. Sie war Reinblütig und hatte keine Geschwister. Die Fächer, die sie belegte waren die gleichen wie in ihrem Abschlussjahr, bis auf die Überschüssigen, die sie nicht mehr mithilfe des Zeitumkehrers wahrnehmen konnte oder eher: sollte.

Als Dumbledore fertig war schritt er zu seinem Kamin und warf ein wenig Flohpulver hinein.

„Minerva, komm bitte in mein Büro."

Als der Schulleiter von dem Kamin weg trat begann ihr Herz zu klopfen.

Professor McGonagall war bereits an der Schule.

Sie würde gleich ein weiteres bekanntes Gesicht sehen.

Wie zur Hölle sollte sie jemals stillschweigen bewahren können?

Das Feuer züngelte auf und Professor McGonagall trat aus dem Feuer.

Obwohl sie jung und faltenfrei war, blitzen ihre Augen gewohnt klug und ihre Haare waren wie immer schwarz und zu einen strengen Dutt geknotet.

„Professor.", grüßte Hermione die Lehrerin und schluckte. Sie stand auf und strich sich ihren Rock glatt.

„Minerva, ich stelle dir Miss Granger vor. Sie wird das letzte Schuljahr an unserer Schule absolvieren."

„Guten Tag Miss Granger.", sagte McGonagall und sah missbilligend auf die kurze Schuluniform.

Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe und verfluchte zum ersten Mal in ihrem leben das freizügige Zeitalter aus dem sie stammte.

McGonagall schaute Dumbledore mit einem „wir reden später" Blick an und sah schnell auf die Uhr.

„Ich habe noch eine Freistunde und werde Miss Granger die Schlafsäle zeigen. Übersende mir die restlichen Papiere auf dem üblichen Wege, Albus.", sagte sie, nahm den Aufnahmebogen von Dumbledore entgegen und scheuchte das Mädchen in Richtung Ausgang.

Hermione ließ sich scheuchen und schaute noch einmal verzweifelt zu Dumbledore.

Er hatte ihr keine Anweisung gegeben, nichts was sie sagen könnte.

McGonagall würde doch Fragen stellen.

Sie hätten sich besser absprechen müssen. Was wenn sie beide unterschiedliche Aussagen machen würden?

Was wenn sie sich unabsichtlich enttarnte?

Panikerfüllte Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf während sie der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor schniefend hinterher hastete.

Sie hatte wirklich ein beachtliches Tempo drauf, nun ja, sie war ja auch noch nicht 75+.

Am Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen erfuhr sie auch gleich das Passwort. „Alraunenwurzel".

Das Portrait schwang auf, und sie folgte ihrer Hauslehrerin in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Eine kleine Schülergruppe aus den unteren Klassen saß in einer Ecke an einem Tisch und alle sahen neugierig von ihren Unterlagen auf zu Hermione.

„Sie können sich bei Gelegenheit selbst vorstellen, Miss Granger.", sagte McGonagall knapp und schob sie in Richtung der Schlafsäle.

„Hier werden sie schlafen. Das Bett rechts außen ist noch frei, soweit ich weiß. Das Mittagessen wird in einer halben Stunde serviert und zwei Stunden lang warm gehalten. Abendessen gibt es ab 18 Uhr und Frühstück ab 6 Uhr Morgens. Im anliegenden Zimmer finden sie die Waschräume für diesen Saal.

Ihr Stundenplan ist hier," mit einem Schnipsen ihres Zauberstabes beschwor Hermione eine Pergamentrolle herauf, griff sie aus der Luft und überreichte sie dem Mädchen. „und wenn Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen haben, stehe ich ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung, sowie auch die Schülersprecher."

Hermione nickte und lächelte McGonagall nervös an.

Die Lehrerin sah das schniefende Mädchen einige Sekunden genau an, und holte dann ein kleines Fläschchen aus ihrer Umhangtasche.

„Nehmen sie das gegen ihre Erkältung. Die Krankenschwester gab es mir gestern Abend und es wirkt wahre Wunder, mein Kind."

Nenn' sie nicht Minerva, NICHT Minerva. Im Unterricht schaffst du das auch, dachte sie und schluckte.

„Vielen Dank Professor, ich denke ich werde mich hier bald eingelebt haben."

„Das freut mich zu hören, ich sehe sie dann im Unterricht.", sagte McGonagall, gab ihr ein kleines Lächeln und verließ den Schlafsaal.

Hermione wartete bis die Tür hinter ihrer Lehrerin zugefallen war und schmiss sich dann frustriert quietschend auf ihr neues Bett.

Es war nicht so bequem wie ihr eigenes, welches auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand, nicht so kuschelig, nicht so vertraut.

Selbe Schule, andere Zeit, anderes Gefühl.

Sie war nicht hier zuhause, noch nicht.

Um genau zu sein war sie noch nicht einmal geboren.

Sie sollte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an den Baldachin ihres Bettes.

Mit den Schülern anfreunden konnte sie sich nicht. Besonders nicht mit denen, dessen Schicksal sie kannte. Am besten verkroch sie sich einfach täglich in die Bibliothek und ging so jedem aus dem Weg.

Es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn sie sich als Sonderling gab, der nicht gerne Kontakt mit anderen Menschen hatte.

Sie seufzte und rieb sich mit ihren Handrücken über die Augen.

Das würden wahrscheinlich die einsamsten Tage ihres ganzen Lebens werden.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und sie schreckte auf.

Ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter trat ein.

Feuer rotes Haar, Harrys Augen - Lily.

Sie starrte das Mädchen sprachlos an.

Es herrschte einige Sekunden lang schweigen, bis Lily sich räusperte und lächelnd vor trat. „Ich hab dich wohl erschreckt. Tut mir leid. Mein Name ist Lily und ich bin die Schülersprecherin.", sagte sie und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

Hermione rutschte von ihrem Bett runter und nahm Lilys Hand.

Sie war echt. Sie stand genau vor ihr und redete mit ihr.

Bis jetzt hatte sie Harrys Mutter nur auf Fotos gesehen, die sich zwar bewegten, aber keinen Ton von sich gaben. Ihre Stimme war glockenhell, sie war klein, zierlich und hübsch.

Und sie würde in genau vier Jahren mit ihrem Mann zusammen sterben und Hermiones besten Freund alleine in dieser Welt zurück lassen.

Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut, lächelte Lilly aber dennoch freundlich an.

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, mein Name ist Hermione."

„Gut Hermione, ich bin gekommen um dir den Weg zur großen Halle zu zeigen. Das Mittagessen gibt es gleich. Hier muss man wirklich aufpassen nicht dick zu werden.", lachte das Mädchen wie ein kleiner Vogel, harkte sich bei Hermione ein und zog sie aus dem Schlafsaal mit hinaus.

Wenige Minuten später fand sich Hermione in der unangenehmsten Situation ihres ganzen Lebens, bis jetzt, wieder.

Sie saß inmitten der Marauder, neben Lily und drei weiteren zukünftigen Ordensmitgliedern, von denen sie wusste, dass sie alle bald sterben würden.

Sie wurde mit Fragen bombardiert, dessen Antworten sie auf keinen Fall wieder vergessen durfte.

Nachdem sie den Trank von McGonagall genommen hatte war ihr Kopf schon um einiges klarer und ihre Nase lief nicht nicht mehr so schlimm.

Ihr Name Hermione Granger, leicht zu merken.

Bis jetzt Hausunterricht, für das letzte Jahr musste sie regulär zur Schule gehen, reiche Familie, die sich Hausunterricht leisten konnte, Keine Geschwister, Kein Freund, Bücherwurm.

Nun, ein Großteil der Informationen stimmte ja, und wer sollte sie dafür verklagen Infos über sich preis zu geben, viele dieser Menschen würden sie niemals kennen lernen.

Sie schämte sich für diesen Gedanken, aber es war doch schließlich die Wahrheit. Keinen dieser jungen Menschen könnte sie retten. Genau so wenig wie ihre eigenen Freunde. Sie schaute auf Remus Lupin, ihren Lehrer, ihren Freund. Er würde Jahre später in ihrem Krieg sterben, zusammen mit seiner jungen Frau Tonks. Er würde einen Sohn haben, den er niemals kennen lernen würde.

Genau so wie Lily und James.

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

Die Schüler um sie herum sahen sie erschrocken an.

„Hermione weinst du?", fragte Lilly besorgt und rutschte an sie heran.

„Nein, ist schon okay.", sagte Hermione und schniefte. „Ich bin erkältet, und ihr seid so lieb zu mir. Und vor zwei Monaten ist meine Oma gestorben. Und naja", sie ließ den Satz offen stehen und schob sich einen Löffel Linsensuppe in den Mund.

„Keine Angst, wir sind alle für dich da.", sagte Lilly und legte ihren Arm um Hermiones Schulter.

Großartig, du hast dich mit ihnen angefreundet, und eine tote Oma hast du jetzt auch, dachte Hermione und stopfte ihren eigenen Mund weiter mit Suppe, bevor sie noch mehr dumme Sachen sagte.

Nah dem Mittagessen beschlossen ihre neuen Mitschüler Hermione durch das Schloss zu führen. Sie zeigten ihr alle Gänge, und Klassenzimmer die sie täglich aufsuchen und benutzen müsste, führten sie über die Ländereien zum Gewächshaus und zum See. Sie spielte die erstaunte neue Schülerin und fragte sich nach einigen Stunden, wie lange sie dieses Theater noch spielen könnte.

Als die kleine Gruppe Richtung Bibliothek steuerte kapselten sich die Rumtreiber, bis auf Lupin ab.

Bücher waren ihnen zu alt und zu staubig.

So betrat Hermione zusammen mit Lily und Remus ihre heißgeliebte Bibliothek.

Die Regale standen ein wenig anders, als in ihrer Zeit, aber es roch vertraut und heimelig nach Papier, nach Leim, nach Büchern.

Sich pudelwohl fühlend ging sie durch die Buchreihen und strich über die Einbände. Remus und Lily gingen jeweils zu verschiedenen Regalen und holten sich einige Bücher die sie ausleihen wollten, während Hermione sich umsah und nach Lektüre für die nächste Zeit stöberte.

Entspannt schritt sie durch die Regalreihen und sog den vertrauten Geruch ihrer geliebten Bücher in sich ein.

Egal in welcher Zeit sie sich befand, hier fühlte sie sich immer wie Zuhause.

Sie bog um eine Ecke und entdeckte die Lernecke mit den kleinen Runden Tischen. Das hatte sich wohl nicht geändert, denn auch in ihrer Zeit gab es diese Ecke noch.

Sie stellte fest, dass ihr Stammplatz, den sie das erste Mal in 12 Jahren für sich beanspruchen würde, besetzt war.

Ein Junge saß dort, etwa in ihrem Alter.

Er schien groß zu sein, war dünn und hatte halblange Pechschwarze Haare.

Zurzeit brütete er über mehreren dicken Büchern. Seine krumme Nase berührte fast das Papier und in regelmäßigen Abständen strich er sich seine, immer wieder in sein Gesicht zurück fallenden, Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr.

Bilder schossen durch ihren Kopf – Das dunkle Tränkeklassenzimmer in den Kerkern, das Büro voller Regale mit ekligen Wesen- und Substanzen in Gläsern, die Baumschlangenhaut die sie aus diesem Büro stahl, sich selbst wie sie auf ihrem Platz herum wibbelte die Hand fast bis zur Decke hinauf gestreckt und bettelnd, dass er sie dran nahm. Sie sah blubbernde Kessel, einen bauschenden schwarzen Umhang, sie sah Nagini, die in gut 20 Jahren ihre Zähne in seinem Hals versenken würde, sich selbst und Madame Pomfrey, wie sie um eine Leiche zu bergen in die heulende Hütte gingen. Sie sah ihn, wie er dort lag, mit offenen Augen, mit einer Hand seinen Blutverschmierten Hals haltend und seinen Brustkorb, der sich plötzlich bebend erhob.

Der Junge sah auf und schaute in ihre Richtung.

Tiefschwarze Augen trafen auf Haselnussbraune.

Es war Severus Snape, ihr zukünftiger Lehrer.


	3. Chapter 3

So ihr Lieben =)

Danke erst einmal für die tollen Kommentare 3

Ich freue mich über jeden einzelnen ***hüpf*** Und manchmal finde ich sogar Zeit auf ein paar zu Antworten ^^''

Hier das nächste Kapitel 3

Fehler bitte bunt anmalen und... ihr kennt den Rest o.o

***Bonbons hinstell***

LG Alex 3

OoOoOoOoOo

Nachdem sie den jungen Severus Snape einige Sekunden lang wie ein Mondkalb angestarrt hatte, runzelte er die Stirn und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Wohl in der Hoffnung, dass sie aufhören würde so zu glotzen.

Aber sie konnte einfach nicht weg sehen.

Ein seltsames Gefühl drang durch ihren Brustkorb. Sie schnappte leise nach Luft und bemerkte so, dass sie die ganze Zeit lang nicht geatmet hatte.

Er war ein Held. Nein, er würde einer werden.

Er war einer der wichtigsten Mitspieler in dem grausamsten Spiel aller Welten, welches ihnen allen noch bevor stand.

Ohne ihn wäre alles verloren.

Gut, auf einer Seite würden ohne ihn Harrys Eltern nicht sterben müssen, aber wenn sie nicht stürben, würde Voldemort sich nicht sein eigenes Grab schaufeln und wie der Krieg dann ausgehen sollte konnte sie sich wirklich nicht vorstellen.

Alles musste seinen geregelten Gang gehen.

Wenn sie keinen Mist baute, würde alles nahezu perfekt ineinander greifen und schließlich zum Sieg über das Böse führen.

Sie musste zusehen, dass sich nichts änderte.

Während sie tief in Gedanken versunken weiter ihren zukünftigen Tränkeprofessor anstarrte, merkte sie nicht das Lily hinter sie getreten war.

Erst als sie ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte und sich räusperte schreckte Hermione leicht auf.

„Hermione?", flüsterte das rothaarige Mädchen.

„Ja?", antwortete sie ebenso leise und drehte ihren Kopf leicht in Lilys Richtung.

„Wir wollen gehen. Bist du fertig?"

Sie sah Skepsis in Lilys Blick. Wie lange hatte sie sie bereits beobachtet?

Wie sollte sie Lily erklären, wieso sie ihn so lange angestarrt hatte?

Hermione blinzelte zwei mal und sah dann wieder zu Snape.

„Wer ist das?", fragte sie und nickte in seine Richtung.

Dieser sah erneut auf, erst sah er Hermione genervt an, als wolle er sie wegen ihrer Glotzerei anschnauzen, doch dann entdeckte er Lily neben ihr.

Sein Blick änderte sich schlagartig, wurde sehnsüchtig.

Er sah aus als wolle er aufspringen und zu ihr eilen.

Hermione war schon längst ausgeblendet.

Lily Evans war seine große und einzige Liebe, für jetzt und für immer.

Um Snapes Namen rein zu waschen hatte Harry alle Karten auf den Tisch gelegt. Wirklich ALLE Karten.

Zum Leidwesen Snapes, denn dieser wurde nach seinem überraschenden Überleben als tragischer Held und Romantiker gefeiert, über beides freute er sich gleichermaßen wenig.

Nun konnte sie es live mit erleben. Die Liebe, die er für dieses Mädchen empfand sprühte förmlich aus seinen Augen.

Wieso konnte Lily das nicht sehen?

„Er heißt Severus Snape. Halt dich besser von ihm fern Hermione, er ist ein Todesser.", die letzten Worte spie sie mit einer Verachtung aus, die eigentlich gar nicht zu diesem lieben Mädchen passte.

Severus zuckte kaum merklich zusammen.

Natürlich hatte er es gehört.

Lilly hatte diese Worte gerade so laut gesagt, dass er es gehört haben musste.

Sie konnte sein Herz brechen sehen als er diese Worte hörte, doch dagegen tun könnte sie nichts.

Sie folgte Lily und konnte aus den Augenwinkeln noch sehen, wie er sich wieder seinen Aufgaben widmete.

Ein weiteres Mal in ihrem Leben verspürte sie Mitleid mit Severus Snape.

OoOoOoOo

Beim Abendessen ging es ihr gesundheits-technisch schon wieder blendend. Sie musste nicht mehr schniefen, und ihr Kopf fühlte sich nicht mehr bedrückt und fies an.

Ihr Blick huschte immer wieder zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, aus dem einmal ein fieser gehasster Tränkemeister werden sollte.

Er war umgeben von scherzenden und arrogant drein Blickenden Slytherins.

Wenigstens schien sich der Standard-Gesichtsausdruck dieser Bagage nicht geändert zu haben.

Er passte genau so wenig zu dieser Gruppe, wie er zu Gryffindor oder den anderen Häusern passte.

Er war ein Außenseiter, egal wo er stand.

So wie er dort saß passte er nicht zu den Proleten aus seinem Haus.

Dennoch hatte der Hut ihn nach Slytherin gesteckt, weil er nur an sich und sein Wohl dachte, wie sie es in den Erinnerungen gesehen hatte.

Er war fasziniert von den dunklen Künsten, hatte viel unter seiner schweren Kindheit zu leiden.

Er bat im entscheidenden Moment um Hilfe für Lily, nicht um Hilfe für James und ihren Sohn.

Doch ebenso hatte sie gesehen, dass er so etwas wie Gerechtigkeit sehen konnte. Wie er Dumbledore dafür angeklagt hatte Harry wie Vieh zur Schlachtbank zu führen.

Er, beziehungsweise sein älteres Ich, war mutig wie ein Gryffindor, er war Klug wie ein Ravenclaw, gerissen wie ein Slytherin und.. kein bisschen wie ein Hufflepuff, aber das war auch gut so.

Dennoch, den Stempel seines Hauses trug er ein Leben lang, und er gehörte auch ins Haus Slytherin, keine Frage, jedoch hatte sie durch ihn gelernt, dass nicht alles nur schwarz und weiß war.

Es gab einen riesigen Fächer an Graustufen und Severus Snape spielte damit wie ein Meister.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie, wieder einmal zu spät, dass tiefschwarze Augen ihren Blick erwiderten.

Ihr Herz hüpfte erschrocken auf.

Verdammt, dachte sie und konzentrierte sich wieder hastig auf ihr, inzwischen kaltes, Essen.

Sie sah nach einigen Sekunden einmal vorsichtig auf und stellte verlegen fest, dass er immer noch genervt in ihre Richtung sah und, den Blick nicht von ihr lassend, seine Gabel zu seinem Mund führte.

Man sah bereits jetzt Ansätze der allseits bekannten „Snapeschen Stirnfalte".

Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken lächelte sie ihm überfreundlich zu und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen.

Den nun mehr als verwirrten Blick des schwarzhaarigen sah sie nicht mehr.

OoOoOoOo

Als sie am Abend in dem fremden Bett im Schlafsaal lag und den fremden Schlafgeräuschen lauschte, fielen ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Severus Snape zurück.

Er war kein guter Mensch.

Er hatte zwar auf ihrer Seite gekämpft, und ohne ihn wäre die ganze Aktion baden gegangen, aber er war kein guter Mensch.

Rache hatte ihn dazu geführt Voldemort zur Strecke zu bringen. Rache für den Mord an Lily Potter, dem Mädchen was er sein Leben lang liebte.

Rache war kein gutes Motiv, oder?

Aber was hieß es denn bitteschön „gut" zu sein?

Immer lieb zu allen sein, alles was man hat den Armen zu geben, sich vegan ernähren, alles zu Recyceln was man fand oder in einer Blockhütte im Wald zu leben und sich im kalten Fluß zu waschen um die Natur zu schützen?

Sie selbst hielt sich nicht an alle dieser paar Beispiele die ihr einfielen, niemand konnte „über-gut" sein.

Gut und unschuldig war er nie gewesen, genau so wie sie selbst.

Wie keiner, den sie kannte.

Was war also das Charakterbild eines „guten Menschen"?

Sie versuchte diese Gedanken weiter zu spinnen, ihren Geist beschäftigt zu halten bis sie einschlief, denn die Gedanken und Bilder die ihr sonst kämen waren die traumatischsten und bösesten Erinnerungen ihres Lebens.

Und so schlief sie mit dem letzten Gedanken bei dem jungen Severus Snape ein, dem sie so sehr danken wollte, es aber nicht konnte.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sie schaffte es bei Tage so wenig wie möglich mit ihren Mitschülern zu unternehmen. Im Unterricht kam sie problemlos mit, denn vieles hatte sie ja bereits schon gelernt.

Die Nachmittage verbrachte sie alleine in der Bibliothek.

Fast alleine. Immer wenn sie dort war, war auch Severus Snape dort und lernte.

Immer wieder tauschten sie Blicke aus, er genervt, sie in Gedanken verloren über die Person, die er einmal werden würde.

Nachdem es immer unangenehmer geworden war, hatte sie beschlossen sich die Bücher an einen anderen Ort mit zu nehmen.

Sie hatte in den Jahren in Hogwarts viele Plätze, an denen sie ungestört lernen oder lesen konnte, entdeckt.

Als erstes steuerte sie ein leeres Klassenzimmer welches zu ihrer Zeit nicht genutzt wurde in einem entfernteren Flügel des Schlosses an.

Als sie die Tür öffnete stellte sie fest, dass es genutzt wurde.

Nicht als Lehrzimmer oder ähnliches.

Severus saß bereits darin und sah genervt zu ihr auf.

Sie schloss die Tür und ging zu ihrer zweiten Anlaufstelle. Ein kleiner Balkon der an einem der ungenutzten Türme hing, dessen Zugang nur ein schmaler Spalt hinter einer Rüstung war.

Sie legte einen Wärmezauber über sich und las dort den Rest des Tages.

Als sie am nächsten Tag nach dem Unterricht die selbe Stelle wieder ansteuerte, saß Severus dort.

Sie sahen sich einige Sekunden lang verärgert an, bis Hermione sich umdrehte und ihre letzte geheime Stelle aufsuchte.

Diesen Platz kannte er mit Sicherheit nicht. Sie selbst hatte ihn nur durch Zufall entdeckt.

Im Astronomieturm war sie eines Tages auf der Treppe gestolpert und hatte sich an einem der Wandteppiche festgehalten. Durch ihren Sturz hatte sie gespürt, dass an dieser Stelle ein Hohlraum hinter dem Teppich war. Als sie sicher war, dass niemand hingesehen hatte, hatte sie das schwere Stück Stoff angehoben und einen 1x1 Meter großen Hüfthohen Tunnel entdeckt. Als sie in diesen Tunnel mit einem Lumos hinein gekrochen war, entdeckte sie nach wenigen Metern einen kleinen Raum, ca 4m breit und gerade mal so hoch, dass sie aufrecht darin stehen konnte, mit einem wunderschönen, der Wölbung des Turmes angepassten, Buntglasfenster.

Dort hatte sie sie viele Stunden verbracht, wenn sie ungestört sein wollte, und sie hoffte, dass ihn in diesem Zeitalter keiner kannte.

Dort angekommen stellte sie fest, dass der Raum leer war.

Schnell zauberte sie sich einige Kissen herbei und machte es sich dort gemütlich. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte sie dort und schmökerte sich durch ihre mitgebrachten Bücher.

Am nächsten Tag hatte sie früher Unterricht frei, weil einer der Lehrer sich erkältet hatte. Schnell kapselte sie sich von den anderen ab und verschwand wieder in ihr kleines Versteck.

Sie hatte unter den Gryffindors schnell den Spitznamen Bücherwurm erhalten. Ihr war es recht so.

Sie schmökerte mitgerissen in einem ihrer Lieblingsromane, den sie in ihrer Büchertasche aus der Zukunft mitgebracht hatte.

Terry Pratchetts Mummenschanz.

Ein großartiger Autor, der erst in 4 Jahren seinen ersten Scheibenweltroman veröffentlichen würde. Mit diesem Buch durfte sie bloß niemand sehen. Zumal es ein Muggelroman war.

Sie las einige Stunden vor sich hin, bis sie plötzlich hörte wie jemand den Wandteppich hochhob.

Erschrocken ließ sie das Buch in ihrer Tasche verschwinden und holte ihr Zaubertränkelehrbuch hervor.

Und wie konnte es auch anders sein, schlüpfte nach wenigen Sekunden Severus Snape durch das Loch und sah sie überrascht an.

Sie sah zu ihm auf und ihr Herz machte einen entsetzten Hüpfer.

Er war der erste, der seine Stimme wieder fand.

„Das ist doch nicht wahr! Sag mal verfolgst du mich?", fragte er aufgebracht und ließ sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes auf den Boden plumpsen.

Er sah sie an als wäre sie das größte Übel der Menschheit.

Sie schüttelte erst sprachlos den Kopf, fand aber bald wieder ihren Mut, legte das Buch aufgeschlagen auf ihren Schoß und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wer war denn bitte zuerst hier, hm?", patzte sie und sah ihn katzig an.

„Mir doch egal. Ich bleib jetzt jedenfalls hier.", grummelte er, zauberte sich einige Kissen herbei und steckte seine Nase in ein mitgebrachtes Buch.

Hermione sah ihn einige Sekunden lang unschlüssig an, nahm aber dann auch wieder ihr Buch auf.

Als ob sie einfach so nachgeben würde. Pah!

Nach wenigen Minuten schaffte sie es sich zu entspannen und lümmelte sich wieder bequem auf ihre Kissen.

Sie legte sich auf den Bauch und kaute auf einer ihrer Haarsträhnen herum während sie las.

Ab und an schaute sie zu Snape hinüber und sah, dass er sich wieder seine Strähnen hinters Ohr schob, wenn sie ihm ins Gesicht fielen.

Er sah nicht grimmig aus. Er hatte ein leicht kantiges scharf geschnittenes Gesicht und eine krumme Nase, doch er war nicht hässlich.

Ganz im Gegenteil. Er hatte ein schönes Gesicht, und war keine Akne-Kraterlandschaft wie so viele Jungs in ihrem Alter.

Sie wandte sich wieder von ihm ab und las weiter.

Den Trank der lebenden Toten hatte sie im Unterricht nicht wie andere Tränke herausragend Brauen können.

Sie versuchte sich das Rezept Stück für Stück zu verinnerlichen.

Scheinbar hatte sie während sie las einen ziemlich angestrengten Gesichtsausdruck, denn nach kurzer Zeit räusperte sich Snape.

Sie sah leicht erschrocken auf und eine Haarsträhne fiel ihr aus dem Mund.

„Hm?", fragte sie.

„Hast du ein Problem mit diesem Trank?", fragte er beiläufig und blätterte in seinem eigenen Buch eine Seite weiter.

Hermione sah auf ihr Buch und wieder auf zu Snape.

„Ähm... ja. Ich braute ihn einmal und er war am Ende noch einen winzigen, winzigen Stich Rosa."

„Das passiert jedem, der sich an die Angaben des Buches hält. Bei meinen eigenen Versuchen fand ich heraus, dass wenn man den Trank sieben mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und einmal mit dem Uhrzeigersinn rührt, ein perfektes Resultat erhält.", sagte er mit monotoner Stimme, den Blick nicht von seinem Buch lassend.

Hermione erinnerte sich an das Tränkebuch von Snape, welches Harry in die Hände gelangt war. Er hatte bessere Ergebnisse als sie erzielt, nur durch die Randnotizen des Halbblutprinzen.

Witzigerweise saß der Halbblutprinz direkt vor ihr.

Sie lächelte.

Wenn sie ein bisschen von ihm lernte, würde sie doch sicher nicht die Zeitlinie beeinflussen, oder?

„Funktioniert das wirklich oder willst du mich nur hochnehmen?"

Er sah sie über sein Buch hinweg an und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Selbstverständlich funktioniert es."

„Dann beweise es mir.", sagte sie frech und klappte ihr Buch zu.

Er sah überrascht zu wie sie ihr Buch einpackte und sich erhob.

„Lass uns den Trank zusammen brauen."

Er verdrehte genervt die Augen.

Hermione stand lächelnd vor ihm und reichte ihm ihre Hand.

Schon viel zu lange hatte sie nichts mehr gebraut. Stets nur lesen, war auch für sie, irgendwann langweilig.

Er starrte einige Sekunden lang auf ihre dargebotene Hand und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus.", brummte er und schob sein Buch zurück in seine Tasche.

Ihre Hand ignorierend richtete er sich auf und verließ mit ihr zusammen ihr Versteck.

Er übernahm, nachdem sie aus dem Gang geklettert waren, die Führung und so folgte sie ihm in das ihr bekannte, unbenutzte Klassenzimmer.

Schnell hatte er aus einer magisch versiegelten Kiste einen Kessel und die Trankutensilien heraus geholt, und gemeinsam begannen sie schweigend den Trank der lebenden Toten zu brauen.

Nach wenigen Handgriffen sah Severus wie geschickt Hermione war und nach kurzer Zeit ging die Arbeit der beiden Hand in Hand.

Hermione hatte so viel Spaß am Brauen wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Mit keinem aus ihrer Klasse hatte sie jemals so gut zusammen arbeiten können. Sie wollte nicht arrogant erscheinen, aber kaum einer konnte mit ihr mithalten, das war das große Problem.

Als sie bei der Stelle des Rührens angekommen waren gab Severus Hermione den Rührstab in die Hand.

Sie nahm ihn lächelnd an und rührte, wie er es ihr schon gesagt hatte sieben mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und einmal dagegen.

Sobald sie das erste mal rührte änderte sich die Farbe des Trankes schwappend von Dunkelviolett über Rosa, und mit dem letzten Rühren, gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, in eine durchsichtige kristallklare Flüssigkeit.

Sie quietschte entzückt auf, legte den Stab beiseite und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Er versteifte sich merklich und rührte sich kein Stück. Als sie ihn losließ sah sie wie unangenehm ihm diese Geste gewesen war. Sie lächelte ihn verlegen an und schob eine ihrer lockigen Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr.

Sie war mehr als nur zufrieden.

„Vielen Dank!", sagte sie und jubilierte in ihrem Inneren weiter. Das Ohnegleichen war ihr sowas von sicher, sobald sie zurück war!

„Gerne doch.", Murmelte er und holte einige leere Phiolen aus seiner Kiste.

„Ich verkaufe die Tränke, die ich braue, an den Krankenflügel. Deinen Anteil gebe ich dir dann.", murmelte er hinter seinem Vorhang aus Haaren.

Hermione beobachtete wie er geschickt den Trank in fünf kleine Fläschchen abfüllte.

„Okay.", sagte sie, seine schlanken Finger nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Als die Tränke fertig abgefüllt waren begannen sie die herumliegenden Sachen zusammen zu packen.

Auch das Aufräumen verlief schweigend. Als sie fertig waren verließen sie den Klassenraum, Snape nickte Hermione zu, sie winkte lächelnd und dann trennten sich ihre Wege.

OoOoOoOoOo

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat kamen ihr sofort ihre quietschenden Klassenkameradinnen entgegen.

„Hermione, Hermione guck mal!", riefen sie und drehten sich mit wehenden, und eindeutig kürzeren, Röcken im Kreis.

Hermione lächelte und hoffte inständig, dass sie mit ihrer Offenherzigkeit nicht die Zeitline ruiniert hatte.

„Toll, ihr habt euch die Röcke gekürzt.", sagte sie und ließ sich in einen der großen knuddeligen Sessel fallen. Die Büchertasche ließ sie einfach neben sich auf den Boden plumpsen.

Auf einem der Couchtische, zwischen Pralinenschachteln und Butterbierflaschen, stand gerade Lily, deren Rock von einer Mitschülerin gekürzt wurde.

Die rothaarige grinste. „Die Jungs werden sicher ausflippen."

„Die Blicke werden sie von euch jedenfalls nicht mehr lassen können.", sagte Hermione grinsend und nahm sich eine Praline.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete die Mädchen, wie sie an ihren Röcken Maße nahmen und herum schnippelten.

Sie knabberte an der Praline herum und fühlte sich das erste mal, seit sehr langer Zeit, obwohl sie nicht einordnen konnte wieso, einfach nur glücklich.

OoOoOoOo


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo ihr Lieben =)

Ich muss mich erst mal ganz groß bei allen Lesern, ja ich sehe euch alle, auch wenn ich kaum Feedback bekomme, entschuldigen.

Ich war eine lange Zeit im Krankenhaus und konnte so nicht wie versprochen Samstags die neuen Teile hoch laden.

Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht böse.

Mir geht es so weit wieder ganz gut, die OP hab ich gut überstanden und ich bin auf dem Weg der Besserung. ^^' Falls es jemanden interessiert.

Hier ist nun ein neues Kapitel für euch und ich hoffe auf ein paar Kommentare, so klein sie auch ausfallen mögen.

Ich wurde bei einigen Stellen in diesem Kapitel ein bisschen von dem Lied „La vie en rose" (1951 von Edit Piaf geschrieben und seit dem tausend mal neu interpretiert ^^) inspiriert. Ein wunderschönes Lied, welches ich schon sehr lange kannte, aber erst durch die Ukulele-Version aus How I met your mother heraus fand wie es heißt … und so weiter XD

Liebste Grüße,

Eure Alex 3

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

La Vie en Rose

Sie traf Severus immer öfter in ihrem Geheimversteck an.

Ob zwischen den Stunden oder nach dem Unterricht, einer von beiden war immer schon da wenn der andere kam.

Zunächst hatten sie immer nur schweigend in ihrer jeweiligen Ecke gesessen und gelesen, oder Hausaufgaben gemacht.

Nach einiger Zeit machten sie aber die Hausaufgaben, da sie fast die selben Kurse besuchten, zusammen. Dazu schoben sie ihre Kissen in die Mitte, die neutrale Zone, und steckten zusammen die Köpfe in die Bücher und diskutierten teils hitzig, teils amüsiert über den Lehrstoff und ihre Aufsätze.

So vergingen zwei Wochen, in denen sie nichts von Dumbledore hörte, und Hermione vergaß schon beinahe, dass sie irgendwann in ihre Zeit zurück kehren musste.

Eines Tages brachte sie einen Krug Kürbissaft und zwei Becher mit in ihr Versteck. Sie füllte beide und reichte ihm einen. Er nahm den Becher Misstrauisch entgegen und schaute skeptisch auf das Getränk.

„Kein Gift, versprochen. Erstmal will ich mir dein Vertrauen erschleichen.", sagte sie lachend und nippte an ihrem Glas.

Severus schnaubte und nahm einen Schluck.

Er war ein sehr verschlossener Mensch, außer wenn es um Tränke und Hausaufgaben ging. Darüber konnte sie Stundenlang mit ihm diskutieren.

Sie lächelte ihn stets an und fand es schön, lustig und erheiternd seine Reaktion darauf zu sehen. Wie in wenigen Sekunden seine Mimik von Überraschung, zu Unsicherheit wechselte, und er schließlich so tat als würde es ihn nicht interessieren.

Irgendwie, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise,war sie glücklich über ihre Treffen.

Sie brüteten Kürbissaft trinkend über einem Tränke-Essay, als Hermione einen Zettel entdeckte, der aus Severus' Schulbuch ragte. Sie schnappte danach und erkannte die pompös ausschweifende Handschrift der Schulkrankenschwester.

Sie bat ihn Erkältungstränke zu brauen.

Hermione begann zu strahlen.

„Hast du die schon gemacht?", fragte sie und zeigte ihm den Zettel.

„Nein.", antwortete er knapp, nachdem er kurz darauf gesehen hatte, und strich eine Zeile aus seinem Aufsatz.

„Dann lass uns zusammen brauen!", sagte sie fröhlich und begann, einfach so, sein Tintenfass zuzuschrauben.

Er sah sie kurz schweigend von der Seite aus an, nahm dann aber doch sein Pergament auf um die tinte trocken zu pusten.

Während sie einpackten schaffte sie es, ihm die Erklärung für Poppys Brief aus der Nase zu ziehen. Er braute öfter gegen kleines Geld Tränke für die Medimagiern, da sie selbst keine Zeit dazu hatte, Slughorn zum brauen kleiner „unwichtiger" Tränke keine Lust und er das Geld dringend brauchte.

Nach einigen Minuten Abstand traf Hermione in dem leeren Klassenzimmer, in welchem Severus stets braute, ein und sah, dass er bereits begonnen hatte.

Severus war gerade dabei mit höchster Konzentration Pulver aus Skarabäen-Augen in den Trank hinein rieseln zu lassen, als Hermione sich neben ihn stellte und ihm interessiert auf seine ruhigen Finger guckte.

Durch ihre Nähe irritiert begann er zu zittern, er spürte ihre Körperwärme und ihren leisen Atem neben sich.

Er schluckte, drehte sich wie aus Reflex zu ihr um und schaute in ihre rehbraunen, glänzenden Augen. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und schienen ihn magisch anzuziehen.

Plötzlich ließ er das Tütchen mit dem Pulver in den Trank fallen.

Hermione keuchte erschrocken auf.

„Oh Sch...", murmelte er und riss Hermione blitzschnell zu Boden.

Es brodelte und Blubberte und mit einem lauten Knall explodierte der Kessel.

Um sie herum platschte und gluckerte es.

Hermione klammerte sich an den Jungen der auf ihr lag und hatte, wie er auch, ihre Augen zusammen gekniffen.

Hoffentlich nichts ätzendes, hoffentlich nichts ätzendes!, dachte sie, als sie etwas klebriges warmes an ihren Armen und Füßen spürte.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie ein Auge und schaute sich um.

Aus dem zerfetzten Kessel spritzte Rosa Schaum in den ganzen Raum hinein.

Hermione sah zu Severus auf, der schaumbedeckt halb auf ihr lag und begann zu lachen. Der Schaum klebte auf seinem kompletten Rücken und hatte sich zu einen Marshmallow-Hut auf seinem Kopf aufgetürmt.

Ein Flatschen davon fiel ihr auf die Wange.

Als Severus sah, dass Hermione nichts passiert war, begann auch er zu lachen.

Sich nicht einkriegend wischte sie ihm den Schaum vom Kopf und ließ ihn neben sich auf den Boden platschen.

„Du siehst zuckersüß aus!", brachte sie kichernd hervor.

Er schnaubte grinsend und wischte ihr den Klecks Schaum von der Wange.

Ihr Herz stolperte bei seiner Berührung und plötzlich drängte sich in ihr der Wunsch ihn zu küssen auf.

Noch bevor sie diesen Gedanken überdenken, oder irgendwie in die Tat umsetzen konnte, war er aber schon aufgestanden. Er legte seine schaumbedeckte Schülerrobe ab und reichte ihr die Hand um ihr auf zu helfen.

Sie nahm sie dankend an und zog sich mit seiner Hilfe auf ihre, nun etwas wackeligen, Beine.

Auch ihre bekleckerte Robe streifte sie ab, hängte sie über einen Stuhl und drehte sich dann schwungvoll zu ihm um.

„Na dann lass uns mal hier sauber machen.", sagte sie ihre Nervosität grinsend überspielend und versuchte ihren Puls zur Ruhe zu bringen.

Er nickte und so verbrachten sie den Nachmittag damit den sehr hartnäckigen Schaum weg zu putzen.

Am Abend saßen sie gemeinsam in der neutralen Zone ihres Versteckes. Er im Schneidersitz tief über ein Buch gebeugt, sie lag bäuchlings auf ihren Kissen und wippte mit ihren Füßen in der Luft herum.

Nachdenklich kaute sie auf einer ihrer Strähnen herum und strich einen Satz aus ihrem Aufsatz. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht richtig konzentrieren.

Der Gedanke ihn zu küssen war so schnell gekommen, dass er sie vollkommen überrumpelt hatte. Er war in etwa so alt wie sie, er war überraschend süß und sie fühlte sich unglaublich wohl bei ihm. Wenn sie nicht bedachte, wer er einmal sein würde wäre alles einfach nur perfekt.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, um ihn an zu sehen, und stellte fest, dass sein Blick an, sie runzelte die Stirn - ihrem Po fest hing. Schnell sah sie wieder auf ihren Aufsatz. Sie hatte es nicht gemerkt, aber nun spürte sie, dass ihr Rock während sie sich auf dem Boden herum fläzte ein wenig hoch gerutscht war.

Sie schaute aus den Augenwinkeln noch einmal zu Severus und sah, dass er mit leicht veränderter Gesichtsfarbe wieder in sein Buch schaute.

Er strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und blätterte etwas zu hastig um.

Hermione biss sich grinsend auf ihre Unterlippe.

Der jüngere Snape hatte sich selbst nicht so unter Kontrolle wie er es in Zukunft haben würde.

Sie konnte nichts dafür, aber in diesem Moment fand sie ihn unglaublich... unglaublich was?

Süß, zum anbeißen, liebenswert.

Überrascht über ihre eigenen Gedanken schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf und legte ihre Feder beiseite. Sie setzte sich auf und schaute Severus an.

Dieser löste seinen Blick gefasst von dem Buch und erwiderte ihren Blick fragend.

Sie fühlte sich ruhelos und kribbelig.

„Mir fällt hier die Decke auf den Kopf.", sagte sie und wippte mit ihren Knien.

Severus sagte nichts.

„Lass uns raus gehen. An die frische Luft. Irgendwohin!", plapperte sie und lachte über seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

Bestimmt fragte er sich, wieso er dafür unbedingt mitkommen musste. Wieso sie ihn dabei haben wollte.

„Komm schon, das tut dir auch gut!", sagte sie entschlossen, nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand und packte es in seine Tasche.

Schnell hatte sie auch ihre Sachen verstaut und ihre Tasche geschultert.

Zufrieden sah sie, wie auch er seine Büchertasche geschlossen hatte und in Begriff war sie zu schultern.

Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. Es war 18 Uhr und aufgrund der Jahreszeit schon dunkel.

„Wir treffen uns in 5 Minuten bei den Gewächshäusern!", sagte sie und verließ das Versteck.

Natürlich durfte sie niemand zusammen sehen, denn sie war eine Gryffindor und er ein Slytherin - Erklärte Erzfeinde.

Es war ein wenig frisch als sie in der Dunkelheit zwischen den Gewächshäusern von Hogwarts stand und auf ihn wartete. Es roch nach Herbst und nach Nacht. Leises rascheln des Laubes umgab sie und der sternenklare Nachthimmel leuchtete groß und weit über ihr.

Aus dem Wald hörte sie das Heulen eines Wolfes und die Antworten vieler Wölfe in der Ferne.

Sie sah noch einmal hoch zum Himmel, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass kein Vollmond war.

Nein, ein schöner Sichelmond hing über ihr zwischen den Sternen.

Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte, sie fühlte sich frei und glücklich.

Nach einigen Minuten hörte sie Schritte, die sich ihr näherten.

Sie versteckte sich leicht im Schatten zwischen zwei Gewächshäusern, bis sie Severus erkannte, der auf sie zu Schritt.

„Ich dachte schon du kommst nicht mehr!", sagte sie lachend und trat aus dem Schatten heraus.

Er sah sie schweigend an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn, sein Zusammenzucken ignorierend, mit sich zum Eingang des Gewächshauses 2, welchen sie mit einem simplen Alohomora öffnete.

Schnell zog sie Severus hinein und schloss die Tür. Er stand schweigend neben ihr während sie von ihrem Kräuterkundeprojekt redete.

Professor Sprout erlaubte ihr neben ihrem Schulprojekt einige weitere Pflanzen zu züchten, solange sie ihre Aufgaben nicht vernachlässigte.

Sie lief durch das leicht von Mondlicht erhellte Gewächshaus in eine Ecke und er folgte ihr.

Ob er ihr zuhörte wusste sie nicht, das wusste sie nie, aber er folgte ihr.

Strahlend zeigte sie ihm ihren Pflanzkasten. Darin waren Minze, Wermut und ein kleiner Schrumpelfeigenbaum.

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Felix Felicis?", fragte er.

Sie nickte. „Ich dachte, wir könnten als nächstes versuchen einen zu brauen.", sagte sie schulterzuckend.

Zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie, wie seine Mundwinkel sich leicht anhoben.

„Das wäre sehr interessant.", gab er zu, hockte sich hin und schaute sich die Pflanzen genauer an.

Sie hockte sich neben ihn und zupfte ein wenig Unkraut aus der Erde heraus.

„Hm," sie schaute ihn von der Seite an und lächelte „ja."

Glücklich. So fühlte sie sich.

Als hätte sie eine satte Portion Felix Felicis getrunken.

Sie sah ihn an, wie er interessiert zwischen den Blättern der Pflanzen herum zupfte und einfach nur wie er selbst war. Nicht kalt, nicht abweisend und zynisch und gemein, wie er sich in der Zukunft gab. Er war jung, ein wenig unsicher und versteckte sich selbst nicht vor der Welt. Naja.. zumindest versuchte er es, aber es gelang ihm noch nicht wirklich.

Sie konnte sehen wer er war, was er mochte und nicht mochte.

Plötzlich fiel es ihr wieder ein - Lily.

Er mochte Lily. Und so bemerkte sie endlich, dass sie es nicht mochte, wenn sie sah, wie er Lily ansah. Ob in der großen Halle oder auf den Gängen, sein Blick hing stets an ihr.

Sie war eifersüchtig, obwohl sie wusste, dass er Lily nie bekommen würde.

Diese Eifersucht war irrational und albern, aber sie war da.

Ihr wurde klar, dass sie wollte, dass er nur an sie dachte.

Er, dieser seltsame Eigenbrötler, der einmal ihr Lehrer und der Retter der Zaubererwelt werden würde.

Sie war lange alleine gewesen, hatte niemals einen Mann gefunden, der sie richtig glücklich machte.

Viktor war zu schroff und zu direkt gewesen, Ron zu quengelig, dumm und unselbstständig und die kleinen kurzen Romanzen dazwischen zu unwichtig und nicht erwähnenswert.

Severus war zurzeit zwei Jahre jünger als sie, aber sehr viel intelligenter als die meisten Personen, die sie kannte.

Mit ihm fühlte sie sich so wie noch nie zuvor.

Einfach anders, aber anders schön.

Er drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah sie an.

„Ist was?", fragte er und sie schluckte.

Die Hormone gewannen die Überhand.

Sie überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter, die sie trennten, und küsste ihn.

Einfach so, die Gedanken mit Steinen an den Füßen über Bord schmeißend.

Sie knieten in der Erde des Gewächshauses, der Mond schien schwach durch die permanent beschlagenen Fensterscheiben und Hermione Granger küsste Severus Snape.

Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste sah sie in sein verwirrtes Gesicht.

Er war überfordert und wusste nicht was er tun sollte, das konnte sie sehen.

Sie lachte. „Küss mich, Severus!"

Er sah sie an und schluckte.

Ihr Herz sprang ihr fast in den Hals hoch, als er seine Hand erhob, sie auf ihre Wange legte und mit dem Daumen über ihre Lippen strich.

Langsam näherte er sich ihr wieder und küsste sie. Seufzend schlang sie seine Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss. Vollkommen überrascht verlor Severus den Halt, kippte rücklings zu Boden und Hermione mit ihm.

Sie lag nun kichernd auf seinem Bauch und hauchte ihm sanfte Küsse auf seinen Hals. Er roch unglaublich gut, nach Shampoo, verschiedenen Kräutern und nach ihm selbst.

Sie saugte sich an seinem Hals fest, knabberte daran und saugte wieder. Ihre Hand strich über seine Brust hinunter und schob sich leicht unter sein Hemd um seine nackte heiße Haut darunter zu streicheln. Als der Knutschfleck fertig war, hauchte sie noch einen leichten Kuss darauf, erhob sich und setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß, eine viel bequemere Position. Erneut beugte sie sich zu ihm runter, verharrte nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinen Lippen.

Sie spürte deutlich, wie erregt er war.

Ihr Herz raste und Hitze stieg ihr in den Kopf.

Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren und wurde fast wahnsinnig so sehr wollte sie ihn.

Sie sah Unsicherheit in seinem Blick. Beinahe schon Panik.

Ob sich ihm jemals ein Mädchen auf diese Art genähert hatte?

Sie lächelte und strich ihm mit einer Hand eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht.

„Küss mich, Severus.", flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen.

Sobald er diese Worte vernommen hatte löste sich seine Starre und er hob seine Hände an um ihr Gesicht zu umfassen.

Sanft zog er sie zu sich hinunter und ihre Lippen berührten sich endlich wieder.

Vergessen waren Hermiones Bedenken, wegen seiner späteren Position als ihr Lehrer, dass er aktuell jünger als sie war, oder die Zeitreise oder alles was gegen diese ungewöhnliche Verbindung sprach.

Sie spürte seine warmen, weichen Lippen auf den ihren und genoss die Nähe zu diesem anderen Menschen, seine Hände die ihren Körper umschlangen und das Kribbeln, das durch sie hindurch ging, bei jeder einzelner seiner Berührungen.

Als sie sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit keuchend voneinander lösten war zumindest Hermiones Verstand in den Urlaub geschickt worden.

„Ich will dich.", raunte sie gegen seine Lippen und küsste ihn erneut hungrig. Ihre Hände fuhren seinen Körper hinab und öffneten geschickt die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Severus wusste nicht wie ihm geschah und ehe er es wirklich realisiert hatte, waren schon sein Hemd und seine Krawatte irgendwo in die Weiten des Gewächshauses geflogen.

Zurückgelehnt auf seinem Schoß sitzend knöpfte Hermione langsam ihre Bluse auf und sah ihn dabei durchdringend und gierig an.

Severus räusperte sich und versuchte seine Stimme wieder zu finden.

„Hast du … du weißt schon...was dabei?", fragte er während seine Hände auf ihren Oberschenkeln verharrten.

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken.", schnurrte sie und ließ ihre Bluse langsam über ihre Schultern hinab gleiten.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Als Hermione nach einigen Stunden beschwingt lächelnd in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors trat, saßen dort die Marauder und Lilly um den Kamin herum.

Lily sprang auf, als sie Hermione herein kommen sah und ging sofort schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu.

„Hermione, geht es dir gut?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ja, mir geht es sehr gut. Wieso fragst du?"

„Peter hat gesehen wie du vor ein paar Stunden durch das Eingangsportal gegangen bist und wie dir Severus gefolgt ist. Wir haben uns sorgen gemacht.", sagte Lily und sah an Hermione herauf und herunter.

Sie war ein bisschen schmutzig, aufgrund ihrer kleinen außerschulischen Aktivität im Gewächshaus, und hatte ein paar Blätter in ihrem Haar.

„Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen. Ich war noch im Gewächshaus und habe an meinem Projekt gearbeitet. Alleine.", log Hermione und schaute zu den Jungs, die sie neugierig musterten.

Lily sah sie skeptisch an, zuckte aber dann mit den Schultern. „Sei vorsichtig, Hermione. Slytherins kann man nicht trauen. Wenn er dich nochmal verfolgt und du es bemerkst, sag Bescheid."

„Das werde ich.", versprach sie und gähnte ausgiebig. „Jetzt muss ich aber mal die ganze Erde von mir abschrubben. War wohl etwas tollpatschig."

sie schob sich an Lily vorbei und huschte in den Schlafsaal und den dazugehörigen Waschraum.

Als sie frisch geduscht in ihrem Bett lag und an die vergangenen Stunde dachte, wünschte sie sich in diese zurück.

Es war nicht perfekt gewesen, eher schmutzig und lustig.

Sie hatten einige Töpfe zerbrochen und Kübel um geschmissen, die Krawatte war später auch nicht mehr auffindbar gewesen, dennoch war es … magisch gewesen.

Sie hatten noch lange Zeit nebeneinander gelegen. Sie über Felix Felicis schwatzend, und er wie immer schweigend und sie beobachtend.

Sie wüsste nur zu gerne, was er über sie dachte wenn sie sprach. Ob er sie für blöd hielt, oder geschwätzig, oder ob er einfach nicht wusste was er sagen sollte und deswegen nichts sagte.

Sie musste lächeln als sie daran dachte, wie sie sich wieder angezogen hatten und, nach der vergeblichen Suche nach der Krawatte, im Begriff waren das Gewächshaus zu verlassen.

Sie hatte nach der Tür gegriffen, doch plötzlich schnappte er sich sich ihre Hand, zog sie an sich und sie küssten sich, leidenschaftlich und lang.

Bei solchen Momenten kam in einem unweigerlich der Wunsch auf, diese irgendwo festhalten zu können und nie mehr loslassen zu müssen.

Doch die Realität holte einen immer wieder ein, so wie nun auch.

Sie dürfte nicht zulassen, dass er sich in sie verliebte.

Er musste Lily lieben um die Welt zu retten. Für sie war in dieser Geschichte niemals ein Platz gewesen, sie hatte sich selbst aus Versehen hinein geschummelt und war nun dabei alles zu ruinieren.

Sie drehte sich zur Seite und starrte an die Wand.

Aber vielleicht war es so vorher bestimmt. Immerhin hatte sie bei der letzten Verwendung des Zeitumkehrers auch erkannt, dass alles so geschehen war wie es sein sollte, versuchte sie sich einzureden.

Doch eigentlich sie wusste ganz genau, dass es diesmal nicht so war.

Severus hatte über 20 Jahre lang nur gelebt um seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen, um Lilys Sohn zu beschützen, den Sohn seiner einzigen wahren Liebe.

Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte.

Bald würde sie durch Dumbledores Hilfe wieder in die Zukunft zurück reisen und-

Schockiert riss sie ihre Augen auf.

„Oh-Merlin!", krächzte sie in den leeren Schlafsaal hinein. „Ich habe mit Snape geschlafen!"

Sie rollte sich in ihre Decke ein und quietschte auf.

Wie zur Hölle sollte sie ihrem Lehrer entgegen treten wenn sie wieder zurück käme?

Frühestens bei ihrer Aufnahme in Hogwarts würde ihr der Name auffallen und spätestens wenn sie vor seinen Augen Älter werden würde, würde er es bemerken.

Plötzlich richtete sie sich auf.

Hatte er sie deshalb stets im Unterricht ignoriert oder ihr diesen fiesen Spruch über ihre Zähne gedrückt?

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und begann an ihrem Daumennagel zu kauen.

Nein, Snape war zu allen fies. Aber es war ihr doch immer so vor gekommen, als wäre er zu ihr, immer fieser gewesen. Sie hatte dies stets auf ihre Intelligenz,den Drang diese zu beweisen und ihre Freundschaft zu Harry und Ron geschoben.

War es möglich, dass er irgendwann im Laufe ihrer Schullaufbahn realisiert hatte, dass sie das Mädchen aus seinem siebten Schuljahr war, was ihn einfach so im Gewächshaus überrumpelt hatte?

Oh bestimmt würde er sie töten, sobald sie zurück käme.

Damit sie nichts ausplauderte... und so weiter.

Wie zum Geier sollte sie ihm je wieder in die Augen sehen?

Er hatte sie nackt gesehen!

Nackt! Pudelnudel! Sie wollte vor Scham sterben.

Die Frage war nur, wie gut Snapes Gedächtnis in 20 Jahren war.

Während ihre Gedanken weiter Karussell fuhren kamen allmählich ihre Mitschülerinnen in den Schlafsaal und irgendwann war Hermione auch schon weg gedöst.


	5. Chapter 5

So liebe Leute =)

Danke für die lieben Kommentare 3

Ich freue mich, dass laut der Besucherzahlen die Geschichte doch sehr vielen gefällt. Oder zu gefallen scheint... oO ...

Wieso ich aber so wenig Feedback bekomme ist mir ein Rätsel v_V

Naja... Vielleicht erbarmt sich ja diesmal jemand dem armen, kleinen Mädchen an der Tastatur einen kleinen, lieben Kommentar zu schenken, um sie bei der Stange zu halten. ***theatralisch seufz***

Wer Fehlerchen findet, darf damit anstellen was er will, und sie mir dann zurück schicken =)

Liebste Grüße,

AleX 3

Am nächsten Morgen in Kräuterkunde standen die Gryffindors, wie auch Slytherins vor einer sehr verärgerten Professor Sprout.

„Unzucht und Vandalismus hier im Gewächshaus, man könnte meinen Sitte und Anstand sind bei den Schülern heutzutage wirklich flöten gegangen!", schimpfte sie.

Hermione musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen.

Auch in ihrer Zeit hatte sie diese Ansprache mehr als einmal mit anhören müssen, da die Gewächshäuser nun mal ein sehr beliebter Ort für „ausserschulische Aktivitäten" waren.

Scheinbar waren sie dies immer schon gewesen, allerdings wurden wohl niemals schärfere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen eingerichtet.

Noch bevor Hermione ihre Gedanken zu den Gründen dafür ausschweifen lassen wollte, und sich für eine Sekunde der Gedanke aufbäumte, dass die Professorin in ihrer Schulzeit selbst das eine oder andere mal mit jemandem in das Gewächshaus verschwunden war, lenkte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit schnell wieder auf den Vortrag.

Professor Sprout schimpfte noch ein wenig weiter, belehrte die Schüler über Moral, Anstand und Sitte, und ließ dann die gesamte Klasse die umgestürzten Blumentöpfe und Düngersäcke wieder aufheben.

Während des Aufräumens trafen sich Hermiones und Severus Blicke.

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, sowie über seines.

Sie wischte schnell einen Handabdruck von einer der beschlagenen Fensterscheiben und hoffte, dass niemand die verschwundene Krawatte finden würde.

Erst als die Kräuterkundelehrerin davon überzeugt war, dass keine einzige ihrer Pflanzen beschädigt worden war, beruhigte sie sich ein wenig und lächelte allmählich wieder in ihrer üblichen Art und Weise.

Die heutige Aufgabe: Schlingpflanzen stutzen.

Hermione griff nach ihrer Schere und schritt mutig an die Tat.

OoOoOoOoOo

Als sie nach dem Unterricht wieder in ihr Versteck huschte, war er bereits da.

Er sah kurz zu ihr auf, und vergrub sein Gesicht schnell wieder in seinem Buch.

Grinsend stellte sie sich vor ihn, nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand und gab es ihm richtig herum gedreht wieder zurück.

Er schaute zu ihr auf und grinste verlegen.

Ihr Herz sprang wild quietschend herum.

Die Bedenken von letzter Nacht wischte sie beiseite und setzte sich neben ihn. Eine neutrale Zone war nicht mehr von Nöten.

Und Worte wusste sie diesmal, zur ihrer eigenen Überraschung, nicht auszusprechen. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben spürte sie das, was manche „inneren Frieden" nannten.

Während sie las lehnte sie sich an ihn und kaute auf einer ihrer Haarsträhnen herum. Sie fühlte sich unglaublich wohl so an seiner Seite zu sitzen.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie wenig Schlaf sie bekommen hatte. Den Kopf beschäftigt zu halten bis man schlief war eine Sache, gegen die Alpträume gab es leider keine Hilfe mehr, seit ihr Vorrat an Traumlos-Schlaftrank zur Neige gegangen war. Ihre Augen fielen immer wieder auf und zu.

„Willst du heute den Felix Felicis beginnen?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit und blätterte eine Seite weiter."

Sie war kurz davor gewesen ein zu dösen und sah nun zu ihm auf.

„Hm... eigentlich... Brauche ich ihn nicht mehr wirklich.", sagte sie lächelnd und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er tat so als würde er weiter lesen, jedoch sah sie, wie seine Augen auf ein und das selbe Wort geheftet blieben.

„Aber wer weiß, ob man ihn nicht irgendwann mal brauchen kann.", fuhr sie fort und erhob sich.

Sie patschte sich ein, zwei mal auf ihre Wangen um wieder wach zu werden und verließ mit ihm zusammen ihr Geheimversteck.

Zusammen gingen sie in ihr leeres Klassenzimmer.

Severus war wohl nach dem Unterricht in das Gewächshaus zurück gegangen, und hatte die bereits reifen Zutaten aus ihrem Pflanzkasten besorgt, die man für den Ansatz des Trankes benötigte.

Die Herstellung des Felix Felicis würde Monate dauern.

Hermione wusste nicht, ob sie bis da hin noch bei ihm sein würde, aber insgeheim hatte sie den Wunsch nie mehr zu gehen.

Als er das Feuer unter dem Kessel anheizte begann sie die Minzblätter zum Einlegen bereit zu zupfen.

Sie sah immer wieder zu ihm auf.

Sie überlegte, dass sie egoistisch sein könnten.

Einfach abhauen, auf eine einsame Insel, irgendwohin wo sie einfach zusammen bleiben könnten. Den Rest der Welt vergessen.

Sie wollte nicht, dass ihm all diese schrecklichen Dinge geschahen. Er hatte es nicht verdient. Niemand hatte so etwas verdient.

Und um ehrlich zu sein, würde sie ihn sobald sie zurück in ihre Zeit reiste womöglich genau so enttäuschen wie der Rest seines Lebens. Sie würde ihn verlassen müssen. Ob er Gefühle für sie hatte wusste sie nicht, aber das er sie nicht haben durfte wusste sie. Sie müsste ihn verletzen, ihn von sich weg stoßen wenn nötig.

Er sah ihren traurigen Blick und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er während er die im Buch angegebene Menge Wasser in den Kessel schüttete.

Hermione riss sich aus ihren Gedanken heraus und nickte hastig.

„Ja! Klar, alles in Ordnung. Ich musste nur gerade an meine verstorbene Oma denken.", sagte sie und fegte mit ihren Fingern schnell die zerzupften Minzblätter zusammen.

Er reichte ihr ein offenes Einmachglas an und sie ließ die kleinen Blattschnipsel hinein fallen.

Sie war dankbar, dass er nicht mehr nach bohrte.

Langsam schraubte sie das Glas, welches er noch immer fest hielt zu, und umschloss dann seine Hände mit ihren.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick mit nichtssagender Miene.

„magst du mich?", fragte sie und sah neugierig zu ihm auf.

Er nickte.

Ein kribbeln breitete sich wieder in ihr aus. Er mochte sie!

Lächelnd stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Er wich nicht zurück, sah sie nur mit seinem stets undefinierbaren Blick an.

Sie nahm ihm das Glas aus den Händen und stellte es auf den Tisch, trat einen Schritt an ihn heran und küsste ihn erneut.

Frag ihn, dachte sie, frag ihn ob er mit dir abhauen will.

Er erwiderte den Kuss, legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie näher an sich heran.

Seufzend legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und genoss seine warmen weichen Lippen, seine Hände die sie umschlangen und an sich drückten.

Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf, und die beiden stoben auseinander.

Hermione griff hastig nach dem Minzglas und Severus nach dem Rührstab.

„Hey, hey hey! Snape!",

Avery und Mulciber, seine Mitschüler und wie Hermione wusste, Todesser traten durch die Tür und sahen die beiden grinsend an.

Er sah kühl zu ihnen und hob eine Augenbraue an.

Hermione, die viel zu schnell wieder in die Realität katapultiert worden war, starrte auf das Glas und versuchte ihren Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen.

Was zur Hölle tat sie hier?

Sie sah zu Avery auf, der grinsend an ihren Labortisch heran trat.

„Scheinst wohl auf Gryffindors zu stehen, was?", er sah sie von oben bis unten an.

„Ich gebe ihr Nachhilfe.", sagte Severus kühl und nahm ohne die beiden anzusehen, eine Schrumpelfeige zur Hand.

Avery lachte auf.

„Nicht ganz so heiß wie Evans, aber sicher eine spaßige Angelegenheit.", sagte er an Mulciber gewandt, der sich grinsend, mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen lehnte.

Hermione verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust und sah zu Severus, der bei Averys Worten zusammenzuckte und erbleichte.

„Evans?", fragte Hermione und sah ihn fragend an.

„Hör nicht auf die Idioten.", murmelte er und warf den beiden vernichtende Blicke zu.

Avery und Mulciber kicherten fies und wandten sich zum gehen.

„Na dann lassen wir euch beiden Turteltäubchen mal alleine.", schnarrte Avery.

Mulciber drehte sich noch einmal zu den beiden um.

„Hoffentlich erwischst du diesmal nicht wieder ein Schlammblut.", gackerte er, wandte sich ab und verließ den Raum.

Hermiones Finger verkrampften sich um das Glas.

Die Narben auf ihrem Oberarm begannen plötzlich wieder zu schmerzen.

Severus räusperte sich.

„Achte nicht auf ihre Worte.", sagte er leise und ließ die Schrumpelfeige im ganzen in den Kessel fallen.

Er hatte ihre Narben gesehen, er musste sie gesehen haben.

Bellatrix Geschenk an sie, den hässlichen eingeschlitzten Schriftzug „Schlammblut" auf ihrem Arm. Die Wunde schien nie richtig zu heilen, vermutlich eine vergiftete Klinge.

Sie sah zu ihm auf. Es schien ihn wirklich nicht zu kümmern.

Sie schluckte und stellte das Minzglas ab.

„Die Schrumpelfeige muss nun eine Stunde im ganzen köcheln. In ihrem Sud werden wir die Minzblätter dann einlegen.", sagte sie matt.

Und so ging er wieder zum Tagesgeschäft über.

Während sie arbeiteten und die Zutaten vorbereiteten rotierten ihre Gedanken wieder um ihr dickstes Problem.

Avery und Mulciber hatten sie wieder in die harte Realität zurück geholt.

Severus musste ein Todesser werden, er musste seiner Liebe zu Lily treu bleiben und er musste die Welt retten.

Was zum Geier sollte sie nun tun?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Tag gab es bei den Mädchen nur ein einziges Thema:

Der Halloweenball in wenigen Tagen, und wer mit wem dort hin ginge.

Hermione wurde von einigen Jungs gefragt, jedoch hatte sie immer freundlich abgelehnt.

Die meisten kannte sie nur von den Schulgängen, wenn sie ihr hinterher pfiffen und „Honka Honka" riefen.

Seufzend und mehr als nur genervt rührte sie in ihrem Porridge herum und drückte mit dem Löffel einige Früchte in die warme Masse.

Mit Severus auf den Ball zu gehen war aus mehreren Gründen nicht möglich. Zudem musste sie ihn, wie sie es sich letzte Nacht überlegt hatte, abservieren, damit er seiner Bestimmung folgen konnte.

In der Zukunft würde er sie hassen, mehr als nur hassen, und das machte sie fertig. Musste denn wirklich jede Beziehung, die sie hatte, immer zur reinsten Katastrophe werden?

Sie blickte auf zu Severus, der in ihre Richtung schaute.

Sofort überkam sie ein warmes, kribbeliges Gefühl und sie lächelte ihn an.

Hach ja, Hormone..., dachte sie.

Sie formte mit ihren Lippen ein stummes „Hey.", doch er reagierte nicht.

Zunächst war sie verwirrt, dann merkte sie, dass er gar nicht sie, sondern Lily, die zwei Plätze weiter saß, anschaute. Sie bildete sich ein, das Knacken ihres Herzens zu hören, als ihr dies bewusst wurde.

Sie ließ den Löffel in die warme Hafermasse fallen und ließ die Welle der Enttäuschung über sich hinein brechen.

Der Kloß, der sich in ihrem Hals bildete nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen.

Das es besser so war wusste sie, sie hatte viel darüber nachgedacht, aber auf diesen Schmerz war sie nicht gefasst gewesen.

Severus bemerkte, dass sie ihn ansah.

Hermione blickte zu Lily, dann wieder zu Severus der sie ertappt anschaute.

Sie war so dumm gewesen. Dumm, dümmer, am dümmsten.

Mit dem Feuer gespielt und mächtig verbrannt hatte sie sich.

Er musste sie lieben, bis zum Schluss. Alles war so wie es sein sollte.

Diesen Schmerz hatte sie sich selbst zugefügt, sie war es selbst Schuld.

Sie erhob sich und verließ die Halle.

Vollkommen überfordert rannte sie irgendwohin, so weit sie ihre Füße trugen. Einzelne Tränen verließen ihre Augen, doch sie wischte sie weg und brachte keinen Laut über die Lippen.

Immer wieder sagte sie sich, es sei richtig so, dass sie jetzt wenigstens ohne viel Anstrengung den Absprung geschafft hatte.

Als sie wieder klar im Kopf wurde bemerkte sie, dass sie irgendwo in der Nähe des Schulleiterbüros war.

Sie musste wissen wie lange es noch dauern würde.

Wann sie endlich zurück in ihre Zeit, und alles hinter sich lassen konnte.

Egal ob dort der ältere Snape auf sie wartete oder nicht, sie wollte zurück und sich dann irgendwo verstecken.

Nach Beauxbatons könnte sie gehen.

Französisch war sicher eine leicht zu lernende Sprache.

Sie sagte dem Wasserspeier, dass sie den Schulleiter sprechen müsste, und ihr wurde nach wenigen Sekunden Zugang zum Büro gewährt.

Sie atmete tief durch, patschte sich ein, zwei Mal auf ihre Wangen und trat ein.

Dumbledore saß über einem Stapel Pergamente und sah erfreut zu ihr auf.

„Miss Granger.", sagte er und deutete auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Wie schön sie zu sehen."

„Danke Professor.", sagte sie und setzte sich. „Ich bin gekommen um mich über den Stand der Dinge zu erkundigen."

Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück und sah sie zufrieden lächelnd an.

„Nun, ich habe gute Nachrichten für sie Miss Granger. Wir sind schon sehr weit mit unseren Forschungen gekommen. Ich kann noch keinen Zeitpunkt für ihre Rückreise bestimmen, aber es geht gut voran. Haben sie ein wenig Geduld."

Hermione lehnte sich zurück und seufzte.

Ihr war klar gewesen, dass er sie sicher nicht sofort weg schicken könnte, gehofft hatte sie es aber. Sie wollte nichts anderes als weg von dieser Zeit, und hoffte nicht all zu viel durcheinander gebracht zu haben.

Sie seufzte frustriert.

Dumbledore sah sie voller Mitleid an.

„Ich verstehe ihre Frustration, aber seien sie tapfer. Bald können sie zurück in ihre Zeit und dann ist alles wieder gut."

Sie nickte und lächelte ihn halbherzig an.

„Ja. So wird es wohl sein.", sagte sie traurig und erhob sich.

„Ich melde mich umgehend, sobald es Neuigkeiten gibt, Miss Granger."

„Danke, Professor."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sie ging ihm in den nächsten Tagen so gut es ging aus dem Weg.

Ihr Versteck suchte sie auch nicht mehr auf, zog es nun vor im Schlafsaal zu lesen, und verließ diesen nur noch zu Unterrichts und Essenszeiten.

Severus versuchte stets in ihre Nähe zu gelangen und sie irgendwie anzusprechen, jedoch vermied sie dies tunlichst, indem sie nur noch in Gesellschaft zum Essen oder zum Unterricht ging.

Ihr seltsamen Verhalten fiel auch Lily auf, die irgendwann die Nase voll hatte und Hermione mit den Maraudern zusammen nach draußen an den See schleifte.

Murrend setzte sich Hermione an einen Baum und schlug dort ihr Buch auf.

Lily setzte sich einige Meter von ihr entfernt mit einer Freundin in die Sonne und James und die anderen Idioten flitschten Steine über den See.

Sie sog die frische Herbstluft ein und lehnte sich an den Baum.

Der See glitzerte im Sonnenlicht und trotzdem erschien ihr alles grau.

So ähnlich hatte sie sich gefühlt, als sie bemerkt hatte, dass die Sache mit Ron ein riesiger Fehler gewesen war.

Wieso sie sich mit ihm eingelassen hatte war genau so kompliziert wie einfach gewesen. Er war ihr bester Freund, sie konnten miteinander lachen, sie hatten vieles durch gestanden. So etwas verwechselte man oft mit Liebe. Während ihrer Flucht vor den Todessern und der Suche nach den Horkruxen hatte sie ihn oft kaum ausgehalten wegen seiner Quengelei und seiner Patzigkeit, doch loslassen wollte sie ihn auch nicht weil er und Harry die einzigen waren, die sie hatte. Nach dem sie die Schlacht gewonnen hatten, war da der Triumph, das Hochgefühl des Sieges, doch auch das war nur von kurzer Dauer.

Er wollte, dass sie für ihn die Hausfrau spielte.

Kochen, putzen und 4 – 12 Kinder in die Welt setzen.

Sie wären Helden, alle drei, und müssten nie wieder für irgendetwas hart arbeiten, man würde sie mit Kusshänden überall empfangen.

Das war nicht das Leben, welches sie haben wollte, und so hatte sie sich von ihm getrennt.

Ob es ihr Schicksal war sich immer die kompliziertesten Beziehungen raus zu suchen?

Nun, eine Beziehung hatte sie ja nicht wirklich.

Um die Fakten auf den Tisch zu legen; Sie hatte ohne groß darüber nach zu denken ihren zukünftigen Lehrer, aktuell einen Minderjährigen, verführt, obwohl sie wusste, dass er eine andere wollte, und nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr die ganze Kiste so nahe gehen würde.

Hatte der Krieg das aus ihr gemacht? Risiken eingehen, obwohl sie doch sonst stets jeden Schritt akribisch genau geplant hatte.

Der Krieg hatte sie verändert, ihr gezeigt, dass das Leben viel zu kurz war um in Plänen zu versinken und erst einen Schritt zu gehen wenn man ihn 1000 mal überdacht hatte.

Doch sie sah nun, dass es manchmal doch besser war etwas zu überdenken.

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie etwas für Severus empfand, hatte gedacht, dass es lediglich Sympathie für ihn als Helden und Ausgestoßenen war.

Und die Hormone, die in ihrem Kopf an diesem einen Tag, dieser einen Nacht übersprudelten.

Ihr nun gebrochenes Herz zeigte ihr, dass sie sich geirrt hatte.

Sie sah hinüber zu Lily und schämte sich dafür, dass sie daran dachte, dass sie ihn ohnehin nicht wollte und in wenigen Jahren sterben würde. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.

So böse Gedanken durfte man nicht haben. Wie ekelhaft war sie denn bitte geworden? Nur aus Eifersucht solche fiesen Sachen zu denken.

Und wieder dachte sie an die Nacht im Gewächshaus. Wahrscheinlich einer der dümmsten Fehler ihres Lebens. Snape würde sie in der Zukunft auseinander rupfen.

Sie versuchte die Gedanken zu verdrängen, seufzte leise und widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch.

Nach einiger Zeit hörte sie Plötzlich Sirius begeisterte Stimme aus der Ferne.

„Seht mal an, wer sich da ran geschlichen hat: unser lieber Schniefelus!"

Hermione ließ das Buch fallen und drehte sich in die Richtung aus der sie die Stimmen der Marauder hörte.

„James! Sirius!", rief Lily genervt, doch sie stand nicht auf.

„Levicorpus", rief Sirius.

Severus wurde hinauf gerissen und verlor dabei seinen Zauberstab.

Strampelnd hing er in der Luft, um ihn herum standen Wurmschwanz, Sirius und James und lachten sich schlapp.

Remus und Lily sahen ihnen aus einiger Entfernung genervt zu.

Lily würde ihm nicht mehr helfen, das wusste Hermione.

Sie steckte ihr Buch zurück in ihre Tasche und sprang auf.

Es war nicht richtig was die Jungs da taten, egal um wen es sich handelte.

Sie schritt eilig auf die lachenden Schüler zu und riss Sirius an der Schulter herum.

„Lass ihn sofort runter!", keifte sie ihn an und schubste ihn nach hinten.

Dieser taumelte einen Schritt zurück, aber fiel nicht hin.

„Hey, immer locker Hermione.", sagte er grinsend und hob seine Hände. „Wir haben doch nur ein bisschen Spaß mit unserem guten alten Freund Schniefelus."

„Das ist nicht sein Name, und er hat auch keinen Spaß! Lass ihn runter oder ich hex dich ins nächste Jahrtausend!", brüllte sie und zog ihren Zauberstab.

James trat vor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Er ist ein Slytherin und er bekommt was er verdient. Die gehen mit uns auch so, um wenn sie es können."

Hermione lachte hohl auf. „Er hat euch nie etwas getan, darauf verwette ich meinen Zauberstab. Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig weil er so gut mit Lily befreundet war und deshalb muss er jetzt leiden! Du hast Lily doch schließlich bekommen, also lass ihn in Ruhe!"

Severus zappelte herum und versuchte vergebens an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen.

„Wer will uns denn aufhalten, du?", lachte Sirius und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Opfer um.

Doch ehe er auch nur einen Arm heben konnte hatte Hermione die drei ohne ein lautes Wort zu sprechen entwaffnet und fing alle drei Zauberstäbe auf.

Die Jungs plumpsten überrascht zu Boden und starrten sie sprachlos an.

Mit einem weiteren wortlosen Zauber fiel auch Severus zu Boden.

Sie starrte die Marauder vor sich eiskalt an und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Schloss.

„Wenn ihr brav seid kriegt ihr heute Abend eure Stäbe wieder und jetzt kuscht euch!", schnauzte sie.

Die drei rappelten sich auf und stapften aufgeregt tuschelnd Richtung Schloss.

Severus sah zu ihr auf. Er wollte ihr etwas sagen, das konnte sie in seinen Augen sehen, aber wenn sie dies zuließe würde es alles nur schlimmer machen.

Sie lächelte ihn traurig an und wandte sich von ihm ab. Am Baum sammelte sie ihre Sachen ein und ging ebenfalls, gefolgt von Lily und Remus zurück zum Schloss.


	6. Chapter 6

So =) Da bin ich wieder!

Danke erstmal für die lieben Kommentare! ^O^/)

itami wanagi - Ob sich die Zukunft ändert oder nicht, erfahrt ihr, und Hermione wohl erst wenn die zurück reist ^.~

Yusuria - Ich bin auch oft ein bisschen faul, was es angeht zu reviewen =D Aber jetzt wo ich wieder selber so viel schreibe (Hatte ne lange Pause) merke ich wieder, wie frustrierend es ist, wenn kein Feedback kommt. xD

Jetzt geht es los mit dem nächsten Kapitel ^.^

Viel Spaß 3

Rape me

Nachdem Hermione am Abend den Jungs ihre Zauberstäbe zurück gegeben hatte, verhielten sie sich ruhiger in ihrer Gegenwart. Lily war begeistert darüber, dass sie so gut zaubern konnte.

Hermione erklärte das durch den Privatunterricht, den ihre Mutter ihr gegeben hatte. Von den Mädchen wurde sie gefeiert, als das Mädchen welches die Jungs endlich im Griff hatte, doch während die anderen um sie herum schwatzten, naschten und kicherten, wünschte sie sich nur noch zurück nach Hause.

Die Tage vergingen und sie vergrub sich, wie sie es am besten konnte, tief in ihren Schularbeiten.

Sie war gerade in eine recht komplizierte Runentabelle vertieft, als Lily in einem wunderschönen Abendkleid aus dem Bad hüpfte.

„Tadaaa!", rief sie und drehte sich mehrmals im Kreis.

Hermione blickte auf und musste lächeln.

Die rothaarige erinnerte sie in diesem Moment unglaublich stark an Ginny.

James und Harry mochten anscheinend den selben Typ Frau, wie der Vater so der Sohn.

„Wieso hast du dich so schick gemacht?", fragte Hermione und schraubte ihr Tintenfass zu. Lily sah sie empört an.

„Hermione! Du steckst wohl bis zum Kopf in Hausaufgaben fest!", rief sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Heute Abend ist der Halloweenball!"

Es fiel ihr wieder ein sobald Lily es gesagt hatte. Der Halloweenball.

Wie konnte sie diesem feuerroten Wirbelwind nur erklären, dass sie nicht vor hatte hin zu gehen?

Sie begann auf ihrer Unterlippe herum zu kauen.

Scheinbar konnte Lily solche Zeichen bestens dechiffrieren.

„Hermione, bedrückt dich irgend etwas?", fragte sie und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett.

„Ach nein.", sagte Hermione und winkte ab. „Das mit meiner Oma-" fuhr sie fort, doch Lily unterbrach sie.

„Bitte Hermione, red' dich nicht wieder auf deine Oma raus.", sagte sie etwas unwirsch und stand auf.

Hermione stutzte. Sie beobachtete wie Lily zu ihrem eigenen Bett ging und etwas grünes aus ihrer Kommode raus holte.

Es war Severus' Krawatte.

„Ich habe das hier beim Aufräumen in den Gewächshäusern gefunden.", sagte Lily und hielt ihr die Krawatte vor die Nase.

Hermione schaute auf die Krawatte und dann hoch zu Lily.

„Ha! Da hat wohl ein Slytherin seine Freundin über Nacht ins Gewächshaus entführt. Was hat das mit mir zu tun?", versuchte sie abzulenken, doch Lily verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und tippte mit dem rechten Fuß auf dem Boden herum.

„Stell dich nicht dumm, Hermione. DU warst es, die mit Severus im Gewächshaus war." , sie setzte sich wieder neben Hermione und sah sie besorgt an. „Peter hat dich dort unten und ihn später folgend gesehen. Als du wieder kamst warst du voll mit Erde und hattest Blätter im Haar."

Hermione schluckte. Sie wusste nicht was sie darauf sagen sollte.

Lily seufzte. „Severus war einmal mein bester Freund und ich weiß wie nett er sein kann.", begann sie und drückte Hermione die Krawatte in die Hand. „Leider halten er und seine Freunde nichts von Muggelgeborenen."

Hermione hätte den Kopf schütteln müssen, ihr sagen müssen, dass es nur ein Missverständnis gewesen war und er sie mehr als alles auf der Welt liebte. aber der Fortlauf der Geschichte der eingehalten werden musste, und ihre eigene Eifersucht ließen ihre Lippen versiegelt.

Lily sah ihren traurigen Blick, setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett und umarmte sie.

„Es ist nicht schlimm in einen Slytherin verliebt zu sein, Hermione. Du bist reinblütig, also hast du da keine Probleme. Und vielleicht kriegst du ihn irgendwann auch von seinen Todesser-Freunden weg.", versuchte sie Hermione aufzumuntern.

Hermione lachte leicht auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Leider kommt er aus der Sache erst heraus, wenn er die Hölle durchschritten hat, dachte sie und schmiss seine Krawatte in ihre Reisetasche.

„Ich denke, dass ich heute nicht mit zum Halloweenball kommen werde.", sagte sie „mir ist nicht danach."

Lily schnaubte.

„Oh nein Hermione, du kommst mit! Die ganze Woche hast du damit zugebracht zwischen diesen muffigen Pergamenthaufen herum zu wühlen. Heute Abend wirst du feiern!", rief die rothaarige und sprang blitzschnell wieder auf.

Gegen die Ansage konnte sie nicht viel sagen, außer vielleicht...

„Ich habe kein Kleid.", versuchte sie kleinlaut, jedoch öffnete Lily ihren Schrankkoffer so schnell, wie sie nicht einmal gucken konnte.

Ruckzuck flogen Hermione fünf verschiedene Kleider entgegen.

Sie fing sie auf und begutachtete jedes einzelne.

Es waren Kleider, die sie in alten Modezeitschriften ihrer Mutter oft gesehen hatte. Späte 70er - Trompetenärmel, tiefe Ausschnitte und Knielang. Dazu trug man, wie sie dunkel in Erinnerung hatte Stirnband und Stiefel bis zum Knie.

Sie seufzte ergeben.

Lily grinste.

„Nun, ich bin etwas kleiner als du, aber du magst ja eh lieber kurze Kleider, oder?"

Und mit diesen Worten war ihr Schicksal besiegelt.

OoOoOoOoOo

Mit einem Glas Bowle in der Hand stand sie am Rande der Feier.

Schade, dass kein Alkohol darin war.

Sie hätte sich gerne etwas heiterer getrunken. Sie beobachtete Lily, die mit James tanzte und freute sich für die beiden.

Der Gedanke daran, dass sie nur so kurze Zeit haben würden betrübte sie nicht mehr. Sie sah, dass sie die Zeit miteinander genossen und keine Sekunde verschwendeten.

Wäre Harry an ihrer statt in die Vergangenheit gereist hätte er wohl alles getan um ihren Tod zu verhindern, auch ihr selbst kribbelte es in den Fingern, jedoch wusste sie, dass sie es nicht tun würde, weil die Zukunft war, wie sie war.

Sie stand da in Lilys Kleid und lauschte der Musik, die auch ihre Mutter immer durch die Wohnung dudeln ließ, wenn sie putzte.

Etwa unwohl fühlte sie sich schon, da es offenbar in den 70ern üblich war keine BH's zu tragen.

Versuchend diese ungewöhnliche Freiheit und die, wahrscheinlich nur gefühlte, Bloßstellung ihrer Brüste zu verdrängen, ließ sie alles an sich vorbei rauschen, wie eine vollkommen unbeteiligte Nebenperson.

Die Lehrer amüsierten sich köstlich am Lehrertisch und die Schüler tanzten und lachten.

Dumbledore goss sich am Buffet-Tisch eine Bowle ein, nippte daran, stellte erschrocken fest, dass jemand Alkohol rein gepanscht hatte und entfernte ihn mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes wieder.

Hermione kicherte. Hätte sie doch etwas schneller getrunken, hätte sie noch eine Portion Fusel abbekommen.

Sie schlenderte an der Wand entlang Richtung Ausgang, um etwas frische Luft schnappen und sich die Beine vertreten.

Sie passierte den Ausgang zum Festsaal und ging durch die Eingangshalle hinaus in den Schlosshof. Es war noch sehr warm für diese Jahreszeit, und der Vollmond hing über ihr am Himmelszelt wie ein großer weißer Ballon.

Sie spürte, dass sie nicht alleine war. Jemand saß ein paar Schritte weiter im Schatten, hinter einer der Säulen auf einer Bank.

Sie spürte, dass er es war, also schritt sie langsam ins Dunkel hinein.

„Hallo Severus.", sagte sie leise.

Er blickte zu ihr auf. Traurig sah er aus, und schuldbewusst.

„Ich weiß, dass du sie liebst.", sagte sie und schaute auf irgendeinen Punkt rechts über seiner Schulter. Sie wollte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen, weil sie wusste, dass sie dann geistig wieder abschalten würde. „ich wusste es auch vorher schon. Ich bin ein schlechter Mensch und habe die Situation ausgenutzt. Am besten vergisst du es einfach. Sie ist toll, viel besser als ich."

Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und wollte gehen, doch dann hielt er ihre Hand fest. Er war aufgesprungen und hatte sie zurück gezogen.

Sie schnappte nach Luft.

Seine Hand war warm und sein Griff fest. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

Er war größer als sie, also musste sie zu ihm aufsehen.

„Geh nicht.", bat er sie.

Sie lachte kurz verzweifelt auf.

Nicht gehen? Ha! Bald würde sie für 13 Jahre aus seinem Leben verschwinden.

Er würde sich den Todessern anschließen, er würde Lily verlieren, als Doppelagent für Dumbledore arbeiten, ihr Lehrer werden und ihr Leben und das aller anderen zur Hölle machen und schließlich unter großen Opfern retten.

Doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, stand er hier, hielt sie fest und bat sie, ihn nicht zu verlassen. Sie schaute auf seine großen, schlanken Hände, die nun ihre eigene umschlossen und blickte dann wieder zu ihm auf.

Ja, oder nein. Wieder eine Entscheidung, wieder keine Zeit darüber nach zu denken. „Das führt zu nichts.", sagte sie leise, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Er umschloss sie sofort mit seinen Armen und zog sie an sich.

Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Robe und sie verlor fast den Boden unter den Füßen. Schrittweise zog er sie mit sich zurück auf die Bank, setzte sich und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

Ihr Herz sprang beinahe aus ihrer Brust heraus, so wild schlug es.

Hoffnung. War es fair ihm diese Hoffnung zu geben? Sie war wieder egoistisch, dachte sie während sie Severus mit einer Leidenschaft küsste die sie selbst fast verbrannte.

Sie wusste, dass sie ihn verlassen würde und wollte etwas von ihm behalten, was sie an diese Zeit erinnern würde, denn spätestens wenn sie zurück in ihre Zeit gekehrt war, würde er sie hassen.

In diesem Moment hatte er jedoch keine Ahnung, was kommen würde.

Er strich sanft über ihre Schultern, ihre Seite und drückte sie fest an sich, als wolle er es wieder gut machen sie verletzt zu haben.

Sie lösten sich von einander und sahen sich tief in die Augen, seine Hand strich über ihre Wange. Sie ergriff sie und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, den Blick nicht von seinen dunklen, schönen Augen nehmend.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stand Hermione auf, und zog ihn mit sich.

Sie zog ihn zurück ins Schloss durch die Eingangshalle, vorbei an einigen neugierig guckenden Schülern, die Treppen hinauf in den siebten Stock.

An der Wand gegenüber des Wandteppichs von Barnabas des Bekloppten ging sie drei Mal auf und ab. Sie drehte sich zu Severus um und hinter ihr erschien eine Tür. Er stutzte als er hinter ihr die Tür erscheinen sah.

Sie streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus und strich ihm eine Strähne seines langen, schwarzen Haares hinter sein Ohr.

„Komm.", flüsterte sie und öffnete die Tür.

Er folgte ihr in hinein in den Raum der Wünsche. Ein riesiges Himmelbett stand in der Mitte, zu dem Hermione ihn ohne ein Wort zu sagen hin zog.

Sie ließ sich auf das Bett gleiten und zog ihn mit sich.

Mit bebendem Herzen versiegelte sie wieder seine Lippen mit ihren und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte.

Sie konnte spüren wie sehr er sie wollte, wenn auch nur körperlich.

Es war ihr egal, ob er Lily liebte. Sie benutzte ihn, und ließ sich von ihm benutzen.

Sie riss sein Hemd auf, die Knöpfe flogen durch die Gegend, fuhr mit ihren Händen über seine nackte Haut, strich ihm das Hemd über die Schulter, zog es von seinen Armen hinunter und warf es fort.

Sie konnte seine Erregung durch den Stoff seiner Hose spüren und begann mit ihrem Becken dagegen zu kreisen.

Er stöhnte überrascht auf und verbiss sich in ihrem Hals.

Mit einem Ruck schmiss sie ihn auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

Pure Lust war in seine Augen zu sehen. Er richtete sich auf und küsste sie gierig, sich nur von ihrem Lippen lösend, um ihr Kleid über ihren Kopf zu ziehen und dann fort zu werfen, wie sie vor einigen Sekunden sein Hemd weg geworfen hatte. Ihre Hände krallten sich in seinen Rücken als er seine Hüfte ruckartig an hob und mit seiner Erregung gegen sie Stieß, sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und stöhnte laut auf. Sofort drückte sie ihn zurück auf das Bett und rutschte von seinem Schoß um seine Hose zu öffnen und mitsamt Unterwäsche hinunter zu reißen. Ihr eigenes Höschen fiel auch der Schwerkraft zum Opfer und landete irgendwo auf dem Boden. Wie eine Raubkatze krabbelte sie auf allen Vieren zurück zu Severus und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Schoß. Sie konnte seine pulsierende Erregung zwischen ihren Schenkeln spüren, machte aber keine Anstalten ihm die ersehnte Erlösung so schnell zu gönnen.

Sie kreiste mit ihren Hüften und sah ihn fies grinsend an.

„Wehe du kommst jetzt.", raunte sie ihm zu und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

Er stöhnte gequält auf uns sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen wie sehr er sich anstrengte die Sache wirklich nicht vorschnell zu beenden.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und strich langsam mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seinen Hals hinunter, über seine Brust, zwickte kurz in seine Brustwarzen, was er mit einem Stöhnen entlohnte, weiter über seinen Bauch hinab. Schließlich glitten ihre Hände hauchzart über seine Erektion, die sie sacht aufrichtete und quälend langsam, begleitet von einem lustvollen Stöhnen, in sich einführte.

Keuchend sah er zu wie er tief in ihr verschwand und sie sich langsam auf und ab bewegte.

Er krallte sich in ihre Oberschenkel und hob sein Becken am um tiefer in sie einzudringen. Sie bewegte sich schneller und führt seine Hände zu ihren Brüsten, die er sofort zu kneten begann.

Der Raum war erfüllt von lustvollem Gekeuche und Gestöhne.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn erneut gierig. Als sie sich von einander lösten sah sie in seine vor Lust verschleierten Augen und bewegte sich noch intensiver. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und presste sie fester an sich, trieb sich tiefer in sie hinein und stöhnte kehlig ihren Namen.

Sie glaubte beinahe den Verstand zu verlieren.

„Komm.", raunte sie in sein Ohr und biss neckisch in sein Ohrläppchen.

Sie spürte wie er immer härter, und sein Atem heftiger wurde. Er hatte lange ausgehalten, doch das war zu viel für ihn. Sie spürte wie er sich plötzlich verkrampfte und sich tief in ihr ergoss.

Seufzend bewegte sie sich weiter auf seinem harten, zuckenden Glied und kostete jeden letzten Moment seiner pulsierenden Härte aus, bis sie plötzlich von einem unerwarteten Orgasmus total überrollt wurde. Sie stöhnte laut und lange und vor ihren Augen tanzten kleine Sterne. Ihre Arme gaben zitternd nach und sie ließ sich auf seine Brust fallen.

Völlig außer Atem vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und versuchte sich selbst wieder zu beruhigen.

„Alles okay?", hörte sie ihn fragen, als er mit seiner Hand über ihr Haar strich.

Sie nickte. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Seufzend rollte sie sich von ihm runter und blieb, an die Decke starrend neben ihm liegen.

Irgendwann nahm er ihre Hand in seine, führte sie zu seinen Lippen und gab ihr einen Kuss darauf.

Sie sah ihn an und fühlte, nachdem die Endorphinausschüttung nun endlich vorbei war, wie sehr sie ihre eigene Seele mit dieser Tat vergewaltigt hatte.

Sie rutschte an ihn heran und versteckte ihren Kopf wieder in seiner Halsbeuge. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich heran.

Eingekuschelt und schweigend lagen sie da, bis sie irgendwann hörte wie er gleichmäßiger atmete, und offensichtlich eingeschlafen war.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde sie durch ein leichtes Stupsen an ihrer Schulter geweckt.

Severus war es nicht, der lag auf der anderen Seite.

Sie schaute in den dunklen Raum und als sie sich an die Finsternis gewöhnt hatte, sah sie eine kleine Hauselfe neben dem Bett stehen.

„Was ist?", flüsterte sie leise und beugte sich leicht aus dem Bett heraus.

„Professor Dumbledore schickt Betsy um Miss Granger zu holen.", flüsterte die kleine Elfe mit ihrer piepsigen Stimme.

Hermione stutzte.

Jetzt? Ausgerechnet jetzt musste sie gehen? Sie drehte sich um und sah auf den schlafenden Jungen neben sich.

„Sag Dumbledore, dass ich auf dem Weg bin, Betsy. Aber sag ihm nicht wo du mich gefunden hast.", flüsterte sie und schlüpfte leise aus dem Bett. Sie sammelte ihre Klamotten auf und zog sich wieder an.

„Wie sie wünschen, Miss Granger.", flüsterte die Elfe und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp.

Als Hermione fertig angezogen war trat sie noch einmal an das Bett heran und schaute auf den schlafenden Severus herab.

Herzschmerz war ein viel zu schwaches Wort für das, was sie empfand.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und hauchte ihm einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen.

Sie hörte wie er etwas murmelte, das sich wie „Lily" und „nicht" anhörte und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

Es war richtig so, das sagte sie sich immer wieder. Alles würde so laufen wie es sein sollte und sie war nichts weiter, als ein Lückenbüßer.

Eine kleine Affäre in seinem langen traurigen Leben.

Die Lückenbüßerin wandte sich von ihm ab und verließ den Raum der Wünsche ohne sich noch einmal um zu drehen.

Sie versuchte ihre Gefühle zu ignorieren und irgendwo tief in sich zu vergraben.

Das Abenteuer war vorbei und sie würde nun nach Hause gehen.


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo ihr Lieben =)

Ich möchte mich erst einmal für die vielen lieben Reviews bedanken. Sie haben mich sehr aufgebaut und mir Motivation gegeben weiter zu schreiben.

Ich möchte wirklich nicht den Eindruck machen, als wäre ich Kommi-geil, aber gar keine Rückmeldung zu bekommen ist für ein kleines Schreiberlein oft sehr deprimierend.

Man fragt sich immer ob die Geschichte keinem gefällt, ob sie schlecht oder uninteressant ist oder man irgend was anderes falsch gemacht hat.

Zu erfahren was der Leser denkt und zu hören, dass sie gemocht wird macht unglaublich fröhlich und treibt einen auch an weiter zu machen.

Oder wenn etwas nicht gefällt oder Fehler gefunden werden wird man darauf aufmerksam gemacht und kann es noch ändern.

Und man kann auch auf Wünsche der Leser einzugehen :D Das soll ja auch ab und an mal geschehen oder?

WICHTIG:

An den unbekannten Gast, dem ich leider nicht auf seinen Kommentar antworten kann ^^ Wo ist denn die Geschichte unlogisch? Mir ist nichts aufgefallen und anderen die ich gefragt habe auch nicht. _ Wäre echt nett wenn du mir sagen könntest was nicht stimmt.

Jedenfalls erneut vielen Dank für die Reviews 3

Hier ist der neue frisch gebackene Teil nur für euch ^O^/)

Wenn ihr Fehler findet stellt bitte die Hebefigur aus Dirty Dancing mit ihnen nach und schickt sie mir zurück 3

LG die aleX

Als sie die Tür des Raumes der Wünsche hinter sich geschlossen hatte füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.

Der erste Platz für fieses Schluss-machen ging an Hermione Jean Granger, 20 Jahre alt und frisch mit dem „Bitch-of-the-Year-Preis" gekrönt.

Sie musste all ihre Kraft zusammen nehmen um einfach weiter zu gehen.

Es war spät in der Nacht, beinahe schon morgen.

Niemand war noch auf den Gängen unterwegs, der sie hätte sehen können.

Sie fühlte sich, um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, beschissen.

Mehr als das. Alles in ihr schrie sie an sich umzudrehen, zurück zu rennen, Severus zu wecken und mit ihm abzuhauen.

Mehrfach blieb sie für Sekundenbruchteile stehen, doch riss sich immer wieder zusammen und führte ihren weg zum Büro Dumbledores stur fort.

Dort angekommen wurde sie bereits von Dumbledore und seinem Freund und Kollegen begrüßt.

Sie erklärten ihr, dass sie den Zeitumkehrer so umgewandelt hatten, dass sie zurück in ihre Zeit reisen könnte, allerdings war es nicht ganz sicher ob es funktionieren würde, und es wäre möglich, dass der Umkehrer danach zerspränge. Für ein ordentlicheres Ergebnis würden sie einige Jahre daran forschen müssen. Und viel blabla.

Sie hörte kaum zu, merkte sich nur die wichtigsten Sachen.

Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie in einem warmen Bett gelegen und die Nähe von einem unglaublichen jungen Mann spüren können.

In wenigen Minuten wäre sie zurück in ihrer eigenen Zeit, und dieser junge Mann wäre erwachsen und würde sie verachten, sie hassen und sich vielleicht an ihr rächen wollen.

Dumbledore und sein Kollege vor ihr redeten begeistert weiter. Sie würden versuchen sie zur selben Zeit zurück zu schicken von der sie ausgegangen war, ob dies funktionieren würde sei aber unklar.

Es gäbe ein gewisses Risiko diese Reise anzutreten.

Sie sah zu den beiden Männern auf, schob ihr Gefühlschaos beiseite, bedankte sich freundlich und nahm den Umkehrer entgegen. Ihre Büchertasche und ihre Klamotten hatte die Hauselfe Binky gepackt. Sie stand in einer Ecke, zwinkerte ihr zu und hob ihren kleinen Finger an ihre Lippen.

Hermione lächelte ihr dankbar zu und legte die Kette des Zeitumkehrers um ihren Hals.

„Wie oft muss ich drehen?", fragte sie und hielt sich bereit.

„197.229 Umdrehungen, mit dem Uhrzeigersinn.", sagte Dumbledore vergnügt.

Ihr Gesicht fror ein.

Es herrschte einige Sekunden Schweigen.

Dumbledore wippte mit den Füßen auf und ab.

Hermione seufzte.

„Na dann werd' ich mal brav und laut mitzählen.", murrte sie und hob ihren Finger zum Stundenglas,

„Warten sie Miss Granger, ich werde ihnen helfen.", er hob seinen Zauberstab an und deutete auf den Zeitumkehrer. Das Stundenglas begann sich zu drehen und es wurde immer schneller.

Sie sah erschrocken zu Dumbledore auf. Sie hatte sich noch gar nicht richtig verabschiedet. Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Gute Reise.", hörte sie ihn sagen, dann machte es „Tick" und Dumbledore war verschwunden.

Sie stand mitten im Schulleiterbüro und starrte erschrocken auf Schulleiterin McGonagall, die an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und sie ebenso erschrocken ansah.

Nach einigen Sekunden hatte McGonagall sich wieder gefasst und lächelte Hermione herzlich an.

„Endlich sind sie zurück Kind, wir haben uns schon sorgen gemacht."

Der Zeitumkehrer in Hermiones Hand zerbrach.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sie war froh, dass sie McGonagall nichts erklären musste.

Immerhin war sie in den siebzigern dabei gewesen als Hermione plötzlich aufgetaucht war, und spätestens bei ihrer Einschulung waren wohl bei ihr und Dumbledore die Groschen gefallen.

Hermione verstand auch, dass sie ihr trotzdem den Zeitumkehrer ausgehändigt hatten, da sie den Lauf der Zeit nicht ändern durften.

Nachdem Hermione ihre Erinnerung des Zeitverlaufes mit McGonagall und dem Geschehen in der Zeitlinie abgeglichen hatte, in der sie sich nun befand, stellte sie fest, dass tatsächlich alles so geschehen war wie es sein sollte.

Was also bedeutete, dass Snape sie tatsächlich wegen ihrer Vergangenheit verachtet hatte.

Nachdem sie mehrfach versichert hatte, dass es ihr gut ging, durfte sie dann endlich gehen. Das Portrait von Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu und sie trat hinaus in den dunklen Schulgang. Es war schon weit nach der Sperrstunde, deshalb hatte McGonagall ihr ein Schreiben, für den Lehrer der Aufsicht hatte, mitgegeben, falls sie auf den Gängen zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum erwischt werden sollte.

Sie war zwei Wochen nach ihrem eigentlichen Ausgangspunkt wieder angekommen, also war jedem ihr Fehlen aufgefallen.

Sie eilte durch die Gänge und wollte nichts weiter als in ihr Bett kriechen und dort sterben. Guter Plan, nicht war?

Einfach in die Laken reinfallen, sich einwickeln und in wohliger Wärme verrecken.

In ihrem aktuellen Gemütszustand kam es ihr tatsächlich vor, als könne sie aus eigener Willenskraft einfach so sterben.

Zum Glück war Freitag, also noch zwei Tage bis sie Snape unter die Augen treten musste.

„Miss Granger."

Erschrocken blieb sie stehen.

Diese Stimme. Seine Stimme.

In ihrem Hals bildete sich der dickste Kloß der Weltgeschichte.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah hinauf in die starre ausdruckslose Miene von Professor Snape.

Wenn jetzt ein Blitz auf sie herabsausen und sie in tausend Stücke reißen würde, wäre sie nicht einmal böse und würde den Göttern, oder wem auch immer, im Reich der Toten dafür die Füße küssen.

Der Blitz blieb aus, und die Stille zwischen den Beiden wurde immer bedrückender.

Sie merkte wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten, sie war vollkommen überfordert. Noch vor einer Stunde hatte sie mit ihm zusammen im Bett gelegen. Seit dem waren aber für ihn über 20 Jahre vergangen.

Sie schmiss ihm ihm den Zettel von McGonagall entgegen, er konnte ihn gerade noch so schnappen, da rannte sie auch schon den Gang entlang und verschwand um eine Ecke.

Sie blieb erst stehen als sie beim Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen war und ließ sich keuchend und japsend wie eine Asthmatikerin daneben die Wand hinunter gleiten. Die Tränen, die sie zurück gehalten hatte klebten jetzt nass glänzend und salzig auf ihren Wangen.

Die feigste Kuh ganz Hogwarts war sie.

„Kindchen, wo kommst du denn her! Alle haben sich sorgen um dich gemacht!" tönte die fette Dame neben ihr tadelnd.

„Ingwer... kuchen... stück", japste Hermione.

Das Portrait schwang auf.

Sie zog sich mit aller Mühe an der Öffnung hinauf und kletterte in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinein. Zitternd wischte sie sich die Wangen trocken und schmiss sich erst mal auf einen der Sessel vor dem Kaminfeuer.

Sie wischte an ihren Augen und Wangen herum und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, atmete tief ein und aus und lehnte sich zurück.

Sie hatte oft davon gelesen, dass junge, fitte Menschen einfach so Herzinfarkte bekamen und tot umkippten. Sie fühlte sich so, als würde auch ihr so etwas in wenigen Sekunden geschehen.

Es hätte ihr klar sein müssen, dass sie irgendwer da oben hassen musste, und ausgerechnet Snape heute zu ihrer Rückreise Aufsicht hatte.

Sie wollte nichts anderes mehr als hoch in den Schlafsaal gehen, eine große Portion Traumlos-Schlaftrank zu nehmen und zu schlafen. Am besten für immer.

Entkräftet stolperte sie in ihren Schlafsaal, zog sich leise wie ein Mäuschen um und kroch in ihr lange vermisstes eigenes Bett.

Eingekuschelt in den wohligen Geruch der Heimat versuchte sie die Gedanken an Severus und alles was geschehen war zu verdrängen, leider erfolglos.

Ihr Herz raste einfach weiter und ihre Gedanken wirbelten umher und bereiteten ihr Kopfschmerzen.

Auf dem Nachtschrank stand ihre kleine Phiole mit Traumlos-Schlaftrank.

Sie nahm einen großen Schluck und kuschelte sich zurück in ihr Kissen.

Ihr Herzschlag wurde ruhiger und langsam fielen ihre Augen zu.

Endlich war sie wieder Zuhause.

„Hermione!"

Quietschend sprang jemand auf sie drauf und drückte sie heftig.

„Lily, wir haben Wochenende.", muffelte Hermione, die keine Lust hatte ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Die angesprochene Person stutzte einen Moment.

„Lily? SO hast du mich auch noch nie genannt.", hörte sie ein amüsiertes Mädchen sprechen, dass nun, wo sie ein wenig wacher war, eindeutig nicht Lily sein konnte.

Sie öffnete die Augen und schaute in Ginnys braune und vor Freude glitzernde Augen.

Sie war wirklich zurück.

In Hogwarts. In ihrer Zeit.

„Ginny.", murmelte sie erleichtert und umarmte ihre beste Freundin.

„Wo bist du nur gewesen? Wir sind fast gestorben vor Sorge!", quietschte Ginny halb böse, halb froh ihre Freundin endlich wieder zu sehen.

Hermione lächelte sie an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich war bei meinen Eltern.", sagte sie, so wie sie es mit McGonagall abgesprochen hatte.

„Hör auf zu lügen!", sagte Ginny und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir haben deinen Eltern geschrieben, du warst nicht da!"

Hermione seufzte und fuhr sich durch ihr Haar.

„Wer weiß das noch?"

„Harry, Ron, meine Familie. Sonst niemand."

Stöhnend ließ sich Hermione nach hinten fallen.

„Kann ich es dir später erklären? Nach dem Frühstück? Es ist ein endlos-lange Geschichte und ich sterbe vor Hunger.", maulte sie und rieb sich über die Augen.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern und sprang auf.

„Ich könnte auch was zu futtern vertragen. Allerdings ist schon Mittag, also beweg deinen Knackarsch aus dem Bett, du Schlafmütze!"

Hermione gähnte und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Es wunderte sie in keinster Weise, dass sie bis Mittag durchgeschlafen hatte. Immerhin war Samstag und sie hatte einen sehr anstrengenden Monat hinter sich.

Als sie frisch geduscht und mit sauberer Kleidung aus dem Bad kam, das Hippiekleid von Lily mit den dazugehörigen Stiefeln ließ sie schnell in ihrem Koffer verschwinden, harkte sich Ginny bei ihr ein und sie gingen gemeinsam in die große Halle zum Essen.

OoOoOoOoOo

„Hermione?"

„Hm?"

„Warum starrst du Snape die ganze Zeit von der Seite aus an?"

Erschrocken ließ Hermione ihre Gabel fallen.

„Wie bitte?", sagte sie überrascht und wandte sich Ginny zu.

„Du hast Snape angestarrt. Und er hat es bemerkt.", sagte die rothaarige schulterzuckend und drehte sich ein paar Spaghetti auf die Gabel.

„Oh weh,", sagte Hermione und sah noch einmal kurz zu Snape rüber, der sich mit Professor Slughorn unterhielt. „ich hab gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich ihn angeguckt habe. Ich hab nur nachgedacht. Dafür dreht er mir sicher den Hals um!", sagte sie panisch und schaufelte sich nervös mehr Parmesan auf ihre Bolognese.

„Ich will Montag nicht in deiner Haut stecken.", lachte Ginny.

Stimmt, Montag hatte sie wieder Zaubertränke mit Severus.

Ihrem Ex. Sozusagen.

Sie lief rot an und wünschte sich ans andere Ende der Welt.

Ein Tag. Es war nur einen Tag her, und doch viele Jahre, als sie wahrlich unvorstellbares mit ihm angestellt hatte.

Sie sah wieder unauffällig zu ihm rüber und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Ihr Herz rutschte ihr in die Hose.

Wandte er etwa Legilimentik an ihr an?

Sie wandte sich wieder von ihm ab und aß auf, ohne noch einmal zu ihm hin zu schauen.

Nach dem Essen ging sie mit Ginny zusammen zur Eulerei.

Sie schrieben der Familie Weasley und Harry über Hermiones Rückkehr.

Hermiones Eltern, so hatte es McGonagall ihr gesagt, würden in wenigen Stunden nach Hogsmeade reisen um ihre Tochter zu sehen.

Den Rest des Nachmittages hatte Ginny sie in Beschlag genommen und ihr nicht eine Sekunde erlaubt auch nur ein Stückchen Pergament anzufassen.

Sie erzählte ihr den neuesten Tratsch, von Harrys Beförderung und, dass Ron nun mit George zusammen den Scherzartikelladen führte.

Sie hörte geduldig zu, während sie hinunter nach Hogsmeade spazierten, Butterbiere bei Rosmerta tranken, sich Süßkram holten und schließlich an dem Grenzstein der Muggelverwirrungs-Linie auf ihre Eltern warteten.

McGonagall stieß kurz vor dem vereinbarten Zeitpunkt zu ihnen.

Sie sah einige Sekunden lang zwischen Hermione und Ginny hin und her und seufzte dann.

„Sagen sie es aber sonst niemandem."

Die beiden Mädchen grinsten ihre ehemalige Lehrerin an.

„Es ist ihnen aufgefallen, dass ich nicht bei meinen Eltern war. Aber die anderen Schüler wissen nichts.", sagte Hermione und wandte sich zur Richtung der Straße, aus der sie ihre Eltern erwartete.

McGonagall zuckte mit ihren Schultern und wandte sich ebenfalls der Straße zu.

Nach wenigen Sekunden plöppte es einige Meter von ihnen entfernt und eine größere Reisegruppe erschien, einige Meter neben der Straße, aus dem nichts.

Überrascht wandten sich die drei Hexen der Gruppe zu.

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron und Hermiones Eltern, die ziemlich grün um die Nase waren und wankten, standen jeder eine Hand an einer alten Bierflasche, vor ihnen.

„Hermione!", rief ihre Mutter und stürzte an ihrem würgenden Mann vorbei um ihre Tochter zu umarmen.

„Hey Mum.", muffelte Hermione in die Schulter ihrer Mutter und drückte sie an sich. Auch ihr Vater schaffte es sich zusammen zu reißen und umarmte seine Tochter.

Mr. und Mrs Weasley begrüßten McGonagall, Ginny stürmte wie ein roter Wirbelwind an Hermione vorbei und hüpfte Harry in die Arme. Ron stand ein wenig unschlüssig dazwischen.

Nach dem sich die allgemeine Wiedersehensfreude etwas gelegt hatte führte McGonagall einige Zauber an Hermiones Eltern aus, sodass sie Hogsmeade betreten konnten, und sie gingen alle in die drei Besen.

Hermione erzählte allen, dass sie durch einen Unfall in der Vergangenheit gelandet war und, nach einem kurzen Blick auf McGonagall sagte sie schließlich, dass Dumbledore es geschafft hatte sie nach wenigen Tagen wieder zurück zu schicken.

„Hast du irgendwen getroffen, den wir kennen?", fragte Harry, der neben Ginny saß.

„Eigentlich wusste ich nicht mal, zu welcher Zeit ich dort war. Dumbledore hat mich so gut es ging versteckt.", log sie.

„Dumbledore?", sagte Harry und trank einen Schluck Butterbier. Ein leichter Schatten legte sich über sein Gesicht „Wahnsinn."

Ginny nahm seine Hand und drückte sie.

„Ich durfte ihm nichts sagen, Harry.", sagte Hermione und sah ihn direkt an. „Er wusste das, und du weißt es auch. Es musste alles so geschehen."

Harry nickte und lächelte sie schief an.„Ja, nicht wahr?"

Hermione seufzte.

„Ich geb eine Runde aus!", sagte sie und stand auf um zur Theke zu gehen.

Ron sprang wie ein kleiner Hund auf und bat ihr Hilfe an.

Als sie an der Theke standen und auf die bestellten Getränke warteten berührte er plötzlich ihre Schulter.

„Hermione, ich möchte mich für die Sachen, die ich gesagt habe entschuldigen.", sagte er und rutschte etwas näher an sie heran.

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich war ein Idiot, und das ist mir erst jetzt klar geworden. Ich war so erschrocken, als es hieß, dass du verschwunden bist."

„Das ist sehr nett von dir Ron.", sagte sie misstrauisch und hoffte, dass Rosmerta ihre Getränke bald fertig hatte.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermione!", platzte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus.

Hermione stutzte. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf in seine Richtung.

Er hatte sein Kuss-Gesicht aufgelegt. Er wollte sie küssen, jetzt und hier.

Sie wich zurück, er kam mit geschlossenen Augen immer näher.

Hinter ihr klingelte die Türglocke, sie hörte hinter sich Schritte vorbei gehen, und Ron kam immernoch näher.

Irgendwie musste sie ihn aufhalten. Sie wich ein weiteres Stück zurück und versuchte die passenden Worte zu finden, ihn nicht zu verletzen, aber doch zurück zu weisen.

Plötzlich hörte sie Severus samtige Stimme durch den Raum.

„Schulleiterin, eine dringende Eule vom Ministerium."

Auch Ron hörte den Tränkemeister und öffnete wieder seine Augen.

Hermione starrte zu ihrer Tischgruppe und dem Mann, dessen dunkle, samtige Stimme sie zum erschauern brachte.

„Hermione?", fragte Ron.

Sie wandte sich schnell wieder dem rothaarigen Problem zu.

„Liebst du mich auch noch?", fragte er, für Hermiones Geschmack viel zu laut.

Dieser Idiot! Alle mussten es gehört haben! Und mit „alle" meinte sie, dass auch Severus... äääh ...Snape es gehört haben musste.

Sie sah zum Tisch und bemerkte einige neugierige Blicke von Ginny, Harry und Mrs. Weasley, die anderen unterhielten sich weiter.

Hermione schluckte.

Snape wandte sich vom Tisch ab und schritt langsam wieder in Richtung Tür.

„Nein, Ron. Tut mir leid. Ich habe jemanden kennen gelernt, der mir sehr viel bedeutet.", sagte sie laut und schaute kurz zu Snape, der an ihr vorbei ging. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für eine Sekunde, dann war er auch schon an ihr vorbei gelaufen und sie hörte die Türglocke klirren.

Sie schaute in das enttäuschte Gesicht von Ron, entschuldigte sich bei ihm, nahm das endlich volle Tablett mit ihren Getränken, und transportierte es zum Tisch.

McGonagall verabschiedete sich von ihnen, nachdem sie ihren Drink zu ende genossen hatte, und auch die Weasleys und Hermiones Eltern verließen sie bald. Hermione versprach ihrer Mutter jeden Tag mindestens einmal zu schreiben, damit sie sie endlich wieder los ließ. Sie winkte ihnen hinterher und setzte sich dann wieder zu ihren Freunden mit denen sie schwatzte und trank, bis Rosmerta sie freundlich hinaus schmiss.

Sie standen unschlüssig vor dem Pub und sahen sich an.

„Es ist schon spät. Wir sollten hoch zum Schloss, oder die Nachtwache hext uns ins nächste Jahrhundert.", sagte Ginny und umarmte Harry.

„Du hast recht.", sagte Hermione.

Während Ginny und Harry sich ausgiebig verabschiedeten, standen Ron und Hermione nur schweigend da und schauten jeder in eine andere Richtung.

Als die rothaarige Harry endlich frei gab umarmte Hermione ihn kurz und drückte auch Ron schnell, ohne ihn dabei richtig anzusehen.  
Die Jungs disapparierten und Hermione und Ginny liefen zusammen zurück zum Schloss.

oOoOoOoOoOo

In ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen hockten sie sich auf Hermiones Bett und Ginny legte auf die Vorhänge einen Muffliato.

„Also, wo bist du gewesen?"

Hermione öffnete eine Packung Schoko-Minz-Mäuse und biss einer von ihnen den Kopf ab. Dass Ginny die kurze Geschichte nicht abkaufen würde war ihr klar gewesen, sie hatte nur gehofft ein wenig Zeit zu haben die unglaubliche Story ihrer Zeitreise etwas zu entschärfen.

„Ich habe auf den Zeitumkehrer genießt und bin 20 Jahre in der Vergangenheit gelandet.", sagte sie frei heraus und lutschte auf der Schoki und der Minze herum.

Ginny sah sie an wie ein Auto.

„20 Jahre?"

Hermione nickte.

„Ungefähr."

Ginny stopfte sich einen Schokofrosch in den Mund und kaute, ihre beste Freundin eindringlich ansehend, nachdenklich auf ihm herum.

„Wie bist du wieder zurück gekommen? Ich dachte der Zeitumkehrer wäre nur ein One-Way-Ticket."

„Ist er eigentlich auch. Dumbledore hat mir geholfen. Ich weiß nicht wie er es angestellt hat, aber ich bin wieder hier."

„Dumbledore.", murmelte Ginny, zog ihre Beine an ihren Körper ran und legte ihr Kinn auf ihre Knie. „Er hat immer auf uns alle geachtet."

„Mhm." Hermione lehnte sich zurück und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Sie konnte sich gar nicht mehr bei ihm bedanken. Nie wieder.

„Und wie lange warst du da?"

„Etwa einen Monat."

„Wow. Hast du irgendwen getroffen den wir kennen?", fragte Ginny.

Die Frage war berechtigt. Ginny war ja nicht blöd.

Sie sagte viele, sich lang ziehende Sekunden nichts, bis sie sich entschied ihre Freundin nicht anzulügen.

„Ja. Die Marauder. Und Lily."

„Lily? Du meinst... Mrs. Potter? Die tote Mutter meines Freundes? Und seinen Vater?", rief Ginny entsetzt.

Hermione wandte sich ihr wieder zu und nickte.

„Ja. Ich war in ihrem Abschlussjahr."

„Das ist ja abgefahren!", platzte es aus Ginny heraus. „Wenn wir das Harry erzählen-"

„Nein!", unterbrach Hermione sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte Harry erst mal nicht erzählen, dass ich mehr Zeit mit seiner Mutter verbracht habe als er, bewusst, mit ihr."

Ginny kaute ein paar Sekunden auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und nickte dann.

„Stimmt. Ich wüsste nicht wie ich reagieren würde, wenn ich an seiner Stelle wäre."

Hermione seufzte.

„Hm! Er wäre natürlich toll, wie immer. Er würde es nicht zeigen, wenn es ihn ärgern würde. Ich muss genau darüber nachdenken wie ich es ihm erzähle."

„Das wäre glaube ich besser.", sagte Ginny und robbte zu Hermione an die Bettwand und lehnte sich an sie.

Nach einigen Minuten fing Ginny an zu grinsen.

„Und ist Sirius so süß wie er auf den Fotos aussieht?"

„Oh Merlins Eier, Ginny!", brachte Hermione lachend hervor und haute ihr ihr Kuschelkissen auf den Kopf.

Sie redeten noch ein wenig über die Vergangenheit. Hermione erzählte nur wenig, nichts unangenehmes, nichts über Severus, und auch nicht wie fies die Jugendlichen um Harrys Vater herum oft gewesen waren. Hauptsächlich von den Mädchen, Lily, die die sehr lieb gewonnen hatte und wie oft sie sich versteckt hatte um zu lernen und nicht aufzufallen."

Um ein Uhr herum kroch Ginny in ihr eigenes Bett um noch etwas in einem Liebesroman zu schmökern.

Noch zwei Stunden später lag Hermione hellwach in ihrem Bett und hörte den Schlafgeräuschen ihrer Mitschülerinnen zu.

Sie dachte über Severus nach. Wie er sie angesehen hatte, kalt und distanziert.

Beim Mittagessen hatte sie ihn angestarrt, ohne es zu merken. Sie wusste nicht einmal mehr was sie gedacht hatte.

Hatte er in ihren Gedanken gelesen? Sie hatte ihm ja praktisch freie Bahn gelassen.  
Sie seufzte und drehte sich ein weiteres mal auf die Seite.

Herzschmerz. Den hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr mitmachen müssen.

Noch einige Wochen und sie würde diese Schule verlassen, ihn nie mehr wieder sehen. Der Gedanke sagte ihr noch weniger zu.

Sie fühlte noch etwas für ihn, und das konnte sie nicht einfach so abstellen.

Sie fühlte sich so sehr zu ihm hingezogen, dass sie am liebsten sofort zu ihm rennen und in die Arme springen wollte, wenn er sie dafür nicht in Stücke hacken würde.

Oder würde er nicht?

Er konnte doch nicht mit ihr geschlafen haben ohne auch nur irgendwelche Gefühle für sie zu haben.

Nun, eigentlich wusste sie es besser. Männer konnten sehr wohl mit Frauen schlafen ohne irgendwelche Gefühle für sie zu haben.

Und in diesem Fall war sie nichts weiter als eine Lückenbüßerin gewesen, oder? Und eigentlich, hatte sie ihn ja irgendwie sitzen gelassen.

Nein, nicht irgendwie, sie hatte ihn definitiv sitzen gelassen.

Einfach so aus dem Bett geschlichen, gleich die Dämmerung genutzt und abgehauen war sie.

Sie war ein Schwein, und dafür musste sie sich entschuldigen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Tasche, die Binky ihr gepackt hatte.

Ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten, die sie auf diesem Horrortrip dabei gehabt hatte.

Ein grünes Stück Stoff ragte aus ihr heraus. Sie robbte an den Rand ihres Bettes und griff danach. Es war Severus' grüne Krawatte.

Lily hatte sie ihr an ihrem letzten Abend gegeben. Dieses Mädchen war so unglaublich lieb und verständnisvoll gewesen, schön und intelligent.

Und nun war sie nicht mehr da. Einfach weg.

Seufzend zog sie die Krawatte an sich heran.

Sie roch noch nach ihm. Ein Tag, 20 Jahre.

Zeit ist relativ, hatte sie mal gelesen, war es so?

Für sie war gerade mal ein Tag vergangen. Er hatte fast 20 schlimme Jahre erlebt. Hasste er sie?

Sie musste es wissen.

Was er dachte, was er fühlte. Auch wenn es darauf hinaus laufen könnte, dass er sie grün und blau hexte. Die Sache musste einen Abschluss haben.

Ruckartig stand sie auf, schlüpfte aus ihrem Bett und zog sich wieder an.

Sie war eine Gryffindor, sie würde Mut beweisen und ihn aufsuchen und sich entschuldigen. Und ein klitzekleiner Teil in ihr wollte ihn wieder sehen.

Durch die Begegnung in der letzten Nacht mit ihm wusste sie, dass er dieses Wochenende für die nächtlichen Patrouilliengänge eingeteilt war. Sie mopste sich Harrys Tarnumhang aus Ginnys Koffer und schlich so getarnt durch den Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus auf die Schulgänge.

OoOoOoOoOo

Nach einiger Zeit, in der sie mehrere Gänge durchforstet und ausprobiert, und an Filchs Büro vorbei gegangen war, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Hausmeister sich darin befand, steuerte sie die Bibliothek an.

Neben einer der Säulen, die den Eingang zur Bibliothek umsäumten fand sie ihn schließlich, mit geschlossenen Augen im Schatten an die Wand gelehnt.

An die Bibliothek hätte sie gleich denken können.

„Wer ist da?", hörte sie seine bedrohliche knurrende, und dennoch samtige Stimme in der Dunkelheit.

Eine Gänsehaut überkam sie. Sie schluckte.

„Ich.", sagte sie leise, trat direkt vor ihn und nahm dann den Tarnumhang ab.

Er öffnete seine Augen und sah zu ihr hinab.

„10 Punkte von Gryffindor für nächtliches Herumschleichen nach der Sperrstunde.", sagte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Sein Blick war eiskalt, doch sie wusste, dass das nur Show war. Er hatte Jahre Zeit gehabt um sich bis zur Perfektion von allen abzuschirmen und zu verstecken. Zumindest hoffte sie es.

„Ich musste dich sehen.", sagte sie, nervös wie sie war, und knüllte den Tarnumhang vor ihrem Bauch zusammen.

„Gehen sie unverzüglich zurück in ihren Schlafsaal, oder ich ziehe ihnen weitere Punkte ab, Miss Granger.", er sprach ruhig und distanziert, doch sie merkte den drohenden Unterton in seine letzten Worten.

Er schubste sie von sich weg.

Sie schaute zu Boden und klammerte sich an den Tarnumhang.

Als sie nach einigen Sekunden wieder zu ihm auf schaute sah er an ihr vorbei.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte sie frei heraus.

Vom Gefühl her würde sie in wenigen Sekunden einen erlösenden Herzkasper erleiden und, hoffentlich schnell, vor seinen Augen verrecken.

Er schaute wieder auf sie herab und hob eine Augenbraue an.

„Leid?", sagte er verächtlich und machte eine kurze, aber schmerzvolle Pause „Wirklich, Miss Granger?", fuhr er fort und schnaubte verächtlich. „Ihnen hat nichts leid zu tun. Geben sie sich bloß nicht der Illusion hin, dass irgendwelche belanglose Geschehnisse von vor 20 Jahren noch irgendeine Bedeutung haben."

Jedes einzelne Wort traf Hermione härter als ein Peitschenhieb.

Sie hatte ihre Packung verlangt und auch bekommen.

Seine Worte hatten sie sehr verletzt, doch eben in diesem Augenblick hatte sich der störrische und abweisende Mann vor ihren Augen selbst verraten.

Ihr verlangen ihn zu schlagen und anzuschreien und dann zu weinen und ihn zu küssen, nicht unbedingt in der Reihenfolge, unterdrückte sie.

„Gute Nacht.", sagte sie gefasst, zog sich im umdrehen den Tarnumhang über und ging fort.

Als sie, zurück im Schlafsaal angekommen, den Tarnumhang in Ginnys Koffer gestopft hatte und wieder in ihrem Bett lag musste Hermione seltsamerweise lächeln.

Es machte ihm also immer noch etwas aus.


End file.
